What I Learned in 7th Year
by The Meaning Of Haste
Summary: When threats for her life are heard of, Hermione is taken to hide with Remus. Harry's love and the growing war with voldemort complicates things when she falls for
1. Changes

What I Learned in 7th year   
Disclaimer: sadly I don't own any of these Character's. They're all J.K. Rowlings.   
Chapter One: Changes 

"Hermione Granger."

A girl with bushy brown hair looked up from her Transfiguration books.

"Ms.Granger will you please stay after class." Professor McGonagall said in voice that clearly stated that it was not a matter of choice.

As the bell rang Hermione waved for Harry and Ron to go on to lunch and that she would catch up with them.

"Professor?" Hermione said approaching the desk.

"Yes Mrs. Granger please have a seat," McGonagall said drawing up a chair with her wand.

"Now you know that Professor Snape is working with the Order and has recently brought us back some very interesting news. The Death Eaters have, well, found out about some of Harry's feeling from Voldemort and have decided that you and Ron are the ideal targets to get to Harry. We have decided that your safety unlike Harry's does not lie here at Hogwarts but with a guardian in a safe house."

Hermione began to interrupt in protest but was silenced by McGonagall's serious face.

"I know that you can not be pleased at all with this and neither are we. Now your parents have not been notified so that Death Eaters cannot withdraw any useful information about your whereabouts from them. Now you have half of a hour to say good-bye to Crookshanks and to collect any personal items you would like to take with you. Crookshanks will not be coming Ms. Granger for his own safety and the house elves have already packed all of your clothes. I will be seeing you shortly."

Hermione's head was spinning as she walked out of the classroom. _Leave Hogwarts? Leave Harry alone and be away from Ron and Crookshanks? Who was her guardian and for how long?_ All of these thoughts lasted Hermione to the Gryffindor Common Room. As Hermione entered her dorm room Ron and Harry were sitting on her bed waiting for her. As she entered they looked up.

"Why are you guys here!" She said rushing over and engulfing Harry in a hug.

"We were told you were leaving and had to come say goodbye." Harry said returning the hug.

"You guys are the best!" she cried as she turned and gave Ron a hug like Harry's.

"Where exactly are you going 'Mione?" Harry asked as she came and sat down between the two.

"I don't know!" she said and buried her face in Harry's shoulder as she began to cry.

"Shhhh, it's okay 'Mione, it'll all be fine." Harry said not quite sure what to do.

Harry glanced at Ron who mouthed 'I'll leave you two alone' and walked quietly out of the room.

"Umm, Mione? Can I, er, talk to you about something?" Harry said.

"Huh, oh yeah sure Harry, what is it?"

"Well, I just kinda wanted to let you know before you had to leave, that, well, ivelikedyousincefourthyear." He said really fast as his cheeks began to turn red with embarrassment.

"What was that?"

"Well, I've like you since fourth year Mione." He said slower staring at his shoes.

Hermione was speechless, that was why she was leaving. Harry had feelings for her!

"It's okay if you don't feel the same." He said still intrigued by his shoes.

"Oh Harry, with the war I don't know what I feel!" Hermione said also starting to feel a little embarrassed.

An awkward silence quickly followed and was ended by a know on the door. Ron opened it looking grave.

"Hey Mione, McGonagall says your time is up and you have to leave now"

Hermione turned and hugged Harry whispering "I'll work things out while I'm gone. Make sure to write to me if you can." Pulling out of the hug she smiled at Harry and gave him a quick kiss on the mouth and rushed out followed by Ron.

As they went down the stairs Ron asked what he had missed.

"You knew all along didn't you Ron?"

"Oh yeah," Ron said smirking slightly.

As the reached the landing McGonagall was waiting for them turning to Ron she gave him a smile.

"Stay with Harry while you're here and you both have to owl me often with details of what I'm missing okay? I have to know what I'm missing in my last year at Hogwarts."

"Don't worry Mione we'll be good," Ron said giving her another smirk.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and pulled him into a hug. When McGonagall gave a small cough Hermione pulled back and gave him a friendly peck on the cheek then sadly followed her Professor out of the Common room. As they walked through the empty corridors a thought suddenly occurred to her.

"Professor?"

"Yes Ms. Granger?"

"My friends will be able to owl me right?"

"Well not directly but their mail will get to you."

"Oh, thanks."

As the reached the double doors of Hogwarts a man stood with his back towards them talking quietly to Professor Dumbledore. As they were only a few feet away the man turned around. He had brown hair with gold streaks running through it along with a couple of gray. He had a young face, making you wonder why his hair was gray, that was lined with a few wrinkles. His robes were baggy and very shabby with a few patches. He was quit familiar looking actually.

"Hermione Granger, it's nice to see you again," he said brightly and then it clicked in her mind.

"Professor Lupin! It's good to see you too, what are you doing here?"

"Remus will be your guardian Ms. Granger. Now I suggest that you two hurry along to the safe house."

"Right, I'm assuming that you have used a portkey Hermione?"

"Yes a few times."

"Good please place your hand on this bottle and we will be on our way in 5-4..."

As he counted down Hermione sadly looked around the Great Hall and as the familiar sensation jerked her a tear slid down her cheek.

A/N: Thanks for reading PLEASE REVIEW!!! This is my first fic that will have fluff in it. Now go click that little button that says review and tell me how I'm doing!


	2. A New Life

**What I learned in 7th Year**

Discalimer: I STILL don't own any of these characters. They're still all J.K. Rowling's. Chapter Two: A New Life Remus' POV 

As we landed my wolf instincts took over and I landed on my feet as Hermione landed flat on her rear. I couldn't believe how different she was. She had grown taller by about five inches and had filled out a little more than in third year.

I walked over to her and held out my hand to help her up. I ended up using a little more strength than needed and brought our faces only a few inches apart. I just couldn't resist staring into her brown eyes. After a few seconds I realized I was still gripping her hand and quickly turned away.

"So this is the house." I said stating the quite obvious.

"Thanks," she said with a giggle.

When she turned around she gave a small gasp. In front of them was a large, green lawn surrounded by a black, iron fence. Up a small hill stood a cottage and at its back a dense but beautiful forest stood about 200 yards away. In the back yard was a small garden with all flowers available.

"It's beautiful," she gasped.

"I know but we need to get inside. We don't want to set of any of the sensors and have the Order swarming all over this place"

As we walked up to gate I stopped her and told her to get out her wand.

"We have to use a special charm to get in so only we can enter. Now point your wand to the gate and say ' _defigaror _' then you have a ten-second opening to walk through. You can try first."

"Defigaror," she said and walked quickly through. As she stepped through she disappeared from sight.

"Once you enter through the gate no one from the outside can see you and no magic is detectable." I told her once we entered the cottage. "We have complete freedom why we are here. I will be required to continue with your lessons though so you don't fall behind. Your room is the first on one the right, please make your self at home." I said knowing she wasn't listening very well to me.

I could see her staring into space and began to wonder what she was thinking. I couldn't help but stare at her, she was just so different. As she turned up to walk out of the room I kept staring until she was gone. 'Woah, Moony old boy she's just a girl and a young girl at that.'

Normal POV

That night a terrible thunderstorm came up. Hermione came into the living room where Remus was reading and sat down on the window seat. He paid her no head and went back to his reading. When the room grew cold he set down his book and started a fire. As the flames came to life he settled down and watched Hermione. She was sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest staring out of the window at the rain. Silent tears were running down her face. Not being able to stand seeing her cry but not knowing what to do Remus got up and went the adjoined kitchen and made tea.

When it was done he looked back over at Hermione and noticed tears falling heavier down her face and her shoulders shaking with silent sobs. Not being able to stand it anymore Remus walked over and sat down beside her.

"What's wrong Hermione?" he asked concerned.

"Nothing leave me alone," Hermione snapped and went back to watching the rain.

Remus decided to give up this time but if her crying continued he knew he would have to try harder. He went back and sat down in an armchair in front of the fire wondering would could make the brilliant Hermione Granger cry.

About an hour later Remus was drawn from his thoughts at the sound of crying. He glanced over to Hermione and saw that her head was buried in her arms and her shoulders were shaking. He stood up and walked over, not wanting to make her mad he sat down beside her a draped his arm around her shoulders comfortingly.

"Shhhhh, it's okay Hermione," he repeated as she continued to cry.

Instead of his comforting attempts actually comforting Hermione they just made her cry harder. Remus just gave up as he felt Hermione fall asleep on his shoulder, afraid to wake her Remus fell asleep too

The next morning Hermione woke up feeling better than she had in a while. Then she opened her eyes and realized just why she felt so comforted. She was snuggled up against Remus' chest. Feeling horrible again she got up and ran crying into her room. Hearing a door slam Remus woke up with a start. Realizing Hermione was gone and the slam must had been her door he got up and stumbled over to her door. From in side he heard more sobs. Going back into the kitchen he made up tea and brought it to Hermione.

Knocking on her door gave him no answer and when he tried the handle it wouldn't open.

"Hermione please let me in," he called. There was no response. Frustrated Remus pulled out his wand and pointed it at the door, "Alohamora." As the lock on the door clicked open he pointed his wand to the tea and muttered, "Wingardium Leviosa." As the cups floated into the air Remus pushed open the door and levitated the cups into her room. As soon as they had reached her bed she grabbed them and magiced the door shut and locked.

This routine went on for a week. Remus would make tea and meals and levitate them in to her while levitating out the last dishes. Remus wasn't sure what to do but knew he had to get her out of that room but was afraid that if he forced her out she would run. Then he came up with an idea.

A/N: Thanks for everyone who reviewed! I know this chapter was kinda fluffy but please REVIEW!!!


	3. Lettes From Home

**What I learned in 7th Year**

Disclaimer: I STILL sadly don't own any of these characters!!

Chapter 2: Letters from Home 

"Hermione open up I have a surprise for you." Remus called outside of Hermione's door. He heard movement from inside and her door opened and revealed a very different Hermione. Her hair was tangled and her clothes a mess. Her face was streaked and she smelled if she hadn't showered at all the whole time.

"Here you go," He said handing her a heavy envelope.

"Thanks," she muttered.

As she went inside she opened the envelope. Out came many smaller envelopes addressed to her and a small package.

She opened the small package and found a short note and a bottle. She opened the note.

_Hermione,_

_I know you are having a hard time and am not sure why. You need to get up and tomorrow I will expect you to be ready to continue with your lessons. I know this seems harsh but hopefully this will help you feel better and you might need it to._

_Lupin_

She read the label on the bottle. '_Bubble bath. Just pour into the water then point your wand and chose your bubble color!'_

So she picked up her other letters and got into the tub and felt much better instantly.

She opened the first letter.

_Hey Mione!_

_It's so lonely here at Hogwarts without you! Ron and Harry didn't tell me where you went but it must be really important for Hermione Granger to miss school! Our teachers are all ready pilling on the N.E.W.T practice. I wish you were here. I know I sound like Ron but I need your help! Well we got a letter from Fred and George. They're doing well but the blew up half of a room trying to make their new product. They need help on the name but its supposed to change your hair with your mood. Oh well. Let me know how things are going there and soon too!_

_Love,_

_Ginny_

She couldn't help but smile as she read this. It wasjust like Fred and George to blow up a room.

The next letter was a little different.

_Hey Mione,_

_Their really loading it on us this year. We've had each class only once this year and my pile of homework is already about a mile high. Okay so not quite a mile but a good few feet. I'm guessing Ginny told you about Fred and George. It's really funny actually. I got a letter from mum and she warned me not to get any ideas or to do anything stupid in my last year because she had no patience left. According to Charlie Fred and George came home asking to get some money to fix their shop and she went ballistic telling them no way she would give them money. Then dad decided to take a form to work to sell some products for them and she went over the edge. The goul has supposedly been quiet, to scared to make her mad. I know where not supposed to talk about.. your situation your in, but do you know when you'll be back. Harry's worried about you. He's just mopping around. It's pathetic. He really cares about you Hermione. O well. I'm probably just making you feel bad. Just write back and let me know what's going on._

_Ron_

At the first part she couldn't help but laugh. That was so like the twins, blow up a shop then ask Mrs. Wealsey for money. But when she got to the part about Harry she felt another tear leak down her face. Not wanting to dwell on that she reached for her next letter.

_Ms. Granger,_

_This year will be an equally challenging and enlightening year for you. You are living away from the school but in no way do we expect you to slack of from your studies. We will be sending over exact things for you to study but untill then please think of things you would like to learn and tell them to Remus. Stay safe and we will bring you back as soon as we can._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore _

As she read this she smiled at the thought that she would ever slack of from studies and that she would choose what she learned. She sighed and reached for her last letter

_Hermione,_

_Hey, I feel terrible about what I did to you. I mean I just kind of rushed all of my feelings at you right before you left. I'm sorry again, it's okay if you don't feel the same. We can just be friends. I hope you come back soon Mione. It's lonely here with out you. Well if got to go, Prefect duties. Stay safe._

_Love,_

_Harry_

Hermione began to cry again. Harry had complicated her thoughts. She loved him but more as a brother like with Ron. She couldn't stand the thought of hurting him though. She wanted to try things out with him before she rejected him first. She sat down her letters and got her mind off things as she thought of what she would like to learn.

A/N: Thanks for reading! I know Harry's pathetic but he's been through a lot lately! I know there isn't much Hermione/ Remus yet either but give them some time to! PLEASE REVIEW!! Just push that little button! (I know you know how!!) I might wait for more reviews to post the next chapter so review quickly por favor (please)!!!!


	4. Lessons

**What I Learned in 7th Year**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to the very talented J.K Rowling

Chapter 4: Lessons 

As Hermione got up from her bath and dressed she grabbed her wand, quills and parchment, and books. Walking into the room she saw Remus sitting on the couch staring into the fireplace. There was still a drizzle going on outside which made everything seem very peaceful. Hermione walked over to his chair and sat down in the one beside it.

"Professor I've got a few things to learn," she said bringing him back to attention.

"Well hello Hermione, long time no see," he said with a smile. The firelight made him long younger, bringing out the gold in his hair and his eyes. It reminded her of just how slow werewolves aged. "I'm guessing you've thought of plenty of things for us to work on until Dumbledore sends over a lesson plan."

"Well yes, I'd like to work more on the Patronus,. Don't look at me weird they'd be helpful for the war. If we have one."

"Okay, but when have you used a patronus before?" he asked puzzled

"Oh in our fifth year. Did you hear about Dumbledore's Army? Harry taught it to us."

'Well that makes since. Harry must have taught them a lot that year. Real impressive, that kid.' Remus thought.

"Okay well I've heard something rattling around outside and I'm pretty sure it's a boggart. I'll go check it out and if so then we will start with the Patronus." Remus said and headed outside.

"Well I was right there was a boggart hiding out in a tree so we can start out on it. First show me what you can do with out it." He said setting down a large suit case.

"Okay, I haven't done it in a while so I'm not sure how it will go... Expecto Patronum!"

A wisp of silver came out of her wand and quickly disappeared.

"It's okay, try again and try a happier, stronger thought."

Hermione took a deep breath and tried to focus on a thought. She though of getting her Hogwarts letter this year.

"Expecto Patronum." This time more silver came out than before but disappeared as quickly as the first.

"Argh!" Hermione cried frustrated.

"It's okay just try again. This time think of the best thing that's ever happened to you."

Hermione thought for a moment then knew it. She thought back to a week ago. Waking up feeling safe and warm in Remus' arms.

"Expecto Patronum"

This time a silver otter shot out of her wand and scampered around the room seeking out enemies. When it found none it went over and gave Remus a sniff, finding him okay he gave him what must have been a smile and scampered back to Hermione. As she reached out to scratch his head he disapeared.

"Excellent! Now onto the boggart." Remus said happily at her success.

As he reached over to the suitcase Hermione began to feel scared. Then she collected her self and brought up the same memory.

"Ready?"

"Yes," Hermione replied.

As the suitcase was opened a sudden chill hit the room. As the boggart came out into a dementor Hermione cried, "Expecto Patronum!" Suddenly there was a flash of silver light and the otter came back and charged at the dementer. Pleased Remus shut the boggart back up.

"Would you like to practice it again, one more time?" Remus asked.

"Well, why not. Practice never hurts." Hermione said bracing herself for another dementor.

After another happy memory and another spell of cold pushed away by a silver otter Lupin pulled out some chocolate.

"Well done Hermione! Well done!" Remus said with pride in his voice. "I don't even think Harry did this as well as you just did!"

At this comment the smile on Hermione's face wavered despite the warmth the chocolate was spreading through her body.

"Hermione are you okay? Did something happen between you and Harry?"

Hermione looked down at her feet.

"Hermione? No never mind. I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's okay. I need to get it out. Basically, right before I left to come here he told me that he loved me but I don't feel the same and I feel horrible." She said as a tear slipped once again down her face. Afraid to see her start crying again Remus pulled her into a hug.

"Shh, it's okay Hermione. It's not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong." He said comforting her. After a few minutes Hermione pulled out of the hug.

"Thanks Remus," she whispered. She turned around to leave then paused. She turned around and stood on her tiptoes to give Remus a quick kiss on the cheek. Then blushing she turned around and went to her room.

Back in the living room Remus felt the color rise to his face as he touched his cheek. Then shaking his head to clear it he began to move furniture back to use up his extra energy that's a result of lycanthropy.

After about an hour Hermione wandered out into the kitchen and joined Lupin in making dinner.

"So got any ideas for tomorrow?"

"What?"

"I mean any ideas on what you want to learn?"

"Well, no not really." Hermione said giving a laugh.

"Hermione Granger not knowing what she wants to learn! Well I'm amazed." Remus said laughing.

Soon dinner was over and they were cleaned up.

"Goodnight Hermione if you don't think of anything else to learn I'm sure I can come up with something." Remus said as they walked to their separate rooms.

"Good night to you too.." she said as she went into her room "Remus," she whispered as his door closed behind him.

A/N: Another chapter done! PLEASE REVIEW!! Thanks a ton to all of the people who have already reviewed! You guys are the best!!! If you think I'm moving too fast with them let me know! No go review! You know you want to!


	5. Letters

**What I Learned In 7th Year**

Disclaimer: We all know what this says with out reading it: I don't own any of the characters!!

Chapter 5: Letters 

_Hey Ginny!_

_I've only been here about two weeks but they've been amazing! Professor Lupin is really nice. I was so depressed because of Harry's words. I spent a week in my room. He didn't try to get me out he just levitated in food to me. He's so sweet! Oh my, I sound like you going on about some guy! I've perfected the Patronus! We found a boggart and I practiced on it. I was thrilled to get your letter. I can definatley believe that Fred and George blew up a room. I wish I was back with you and hopefully will soon. Keep an eye on Harry for me please. And Ron make sure he does his homework every night! I'm sure he wont though. I can try at least. Well take care and keep me informed on everything!_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

She paused then went on to reply to Ron.

_Ron,_

_How are things going at Hogwarts? Are you taking good care of Crookshanks for me? Importantly have you and Harry done any work? You guys letters really helped, thanks Ron. I cant believe Fred and George actually asked your mum for money! That's amazing even for the twins. It's been pretty great here but I wish I was back with you guys. There's no where near as much information to learn either. Keep an eye on Harry for me!_

_Love,_

Mione 

Satisfied she took out another piece of parchment and began to think about what to say to Harry. 'Should I say I love him back? Or should I avoid the topic?' she thought.

_Harry,_

_Thanks a ton for your letter. All of your letters have been helpful in keeping me happy and not so lonely here. Professor Lupin has been really nice and he found a boggart to help me practice the Patronus you taught me! I really miss you and Ron a lot. Maybe, when I get back, well maybe we can. Get together. Well take care and stay safe. Remember to write back!_

Hermione paused and thought about what she wanted to sign. ' Should I say love? I love him but as a brother. I don't want him getting the wrong idea. I also don't want him feeling bad because I signed Ginny and Ron's with love. I guess I've backed myself into a corner'

_Love,_

_Hermione_

A/N: I know this chapter is really short but I didn't want to get into something totally different. Please please review!!! Thanks again to all you wonderful people who have reviewed!


	6. Alone

**What I Learned in 7th Year**

Disclaimer: This all belongs to the very talented J.K. Rowling

Chapter 6:Alone 

"Hermione I need to talk to you." I called knocking on her door. I knew it was early but I had to get going. When she didn't respond I knocked harder, "Hermione!" As I pulled my arm back to bang on the wooden door it clicked open and a very bedraggled and groggy Hermione met my gaze.

"What," She croaked bitterly.

"I'm leaving for the day and I had to let you know. Now clean up and meet me down stairs, I have to tell you a few things. Also bring any letters that you want to send to your friends." I said and turned to walk away. In about fifteen minutes she was downstairs looking much more alert.

"Sorry about earlier, I don't wake well." She said sitting down with some scrolls in her hand.

"I noticed," I said giving a chuckle. "But enough of this teasing. Today I have to go away, I'm not sure if you have noticed but the full moon is tonight and I don't feel that I can stay here. I also must go deliver these letters. I'm not sure when I will be back, it might be tomorrow or maybe even the day after but I will be back as soon as I can. Now you are not to open the door if someone does get through the gate. They won't be able to open it with a simple 'Alohamora'. It takes you to open it manually and willingly. If your being forced it will tell and not open. It's amazing what Dumbledore's done to this place. Well there's plenty of food left for you to eat. Try not to burn the house down and there are a few emergency portkeys to Hogwarts just tap them with your wand and say 'Temieo' and it will leave in 10 seconds after the spell is placed. I believe that's it, just give me your letters and I'll be on my way."

"Okay Professor," Said putting her letters down on the table.

As I slipped them into my pack and headed towards the door she called out, "Professor!"

"Yes Hermione?" I said turning around to face where she was standing. She ran up towards me and pulled me into a tight hug. I was shocked at first but then put my arms around her and returned the embrace. I couldn't remember ever being hugged like this by anyone but my family and their hugs were missing all of this care and worry. She broke away seeming to realize what she was doing.

"Stay safe Professor," she said quietly backing away a few steps.

"Thank you Hermione," I said and headed outside into the cool November air with just a memory of a warm embrace and a caring smile to keep me warm.

As a cool breeze ripped the still air I reached the edge of the Forbidden Forest. As I looked upon the castle I gave a deep breath. I had only told Dumbledore that I was coming and I was apprehensive of what everyone else would say and of seeing Harry again. As I walked up to the double doors I paused wondering if I should really go in, but then I remembered the look on Hermione's face when she saw the first batch of letters I brought and pushed them open. As I walked into the Great Hall I saw some familiar faces heading into the Great Hall.

"Harry! Ron!" I called. They turned around looking for the cause of their names. When they saw me Harry came at me in a sprint and Ron followed but slower.

"Remus!" They both cried in unison! As Harry reached me he threw his arms out in a embrace. He wasn't ashamed and neither was I. I had become like Harry's father this past year after Sirius, well, We'd just become really close. Even though it had been a while, it hurt. When he let go Ron came up for a quick hug but not as long or with as much emotion as Harry's.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked happily.

"Well I had to see the head master and I have letters from Hermione to deliver."

"From Hermione! Really?" Ron said excited.

"Yeah," I said and dug in my pack and pulled out her letters. "Here go take this to Ginny and these are yours. I have to go see the Headmaster now and I'll find you before I go if you want to send a reply back. Which I might mention she would love. See you then," I said handing them their letters and walking off to find the headmasters tower.

"Ah, Remus. It's good to see you again." The Headmaster said sitting down at his desk. "I trust you and Ms. Granger are doing well?"

"Of course we are sir. I just came mostly because I do not feel that it is safe for me to go through with my transformations so close to her."

"Very wise Remus, you always were the scholar out of the marauders." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his clear blue eyes.

"Thank you sir, I think." I replied. "I do need some more wolfsbane before I leave though."

"Well I'm sure Severus would be more than happy to share some of his stock with you. Just head down there and pick up as much as you need."

"Thank you Albus," I said as I slung my pack over my back and headed out the door.

"Take good care of Hogwarts' little girl Remus." He called to me as I headed down the gargoyle stairs.

As I headed down the path to Snape's dungeons I wished that he wasn't the only one who could make this for me. Facing him for the potion was almost as painful as the transformation itself.

As I reached his door I paused and took a deep breath. 'Okay here we go.' I thought. And knocked on his office door.

"What do you want?" A voice came from inside.

"I need to see Severus." I replied.

"Come in." The voice came back frustrated as the door clicked and opened on its own.

"Impressive Severus. But I suppose you can't be offered to open the door your self." I said coolly entering the room.

"Ah, the werewolf returns. What does it want? Poisons? Children to feed? Someone to play fetch with?" He said getting up from his messy and crowded desk and striding over to meet me.

"O very funny, _Snivellus_," I said bitterly. I rarely used the name and it brought a sharp pain to my heart just thinking of all our happy days before Lily and James died. "You know I need the wolfsbane potion."

"Oh of course. The potion to help the poor wolf stay happy." He said bitterly going over to his cabinets and pulling out a few bottles. As he thrust them into my hand he muttered, "To make Albus happy. Now leave lycan." I grabbed the bottles out of his hand and walked quickly out of the room.

Snape had always hated me. I don't know why, maybe it was because I had hung out with James and Sirius and they were horrible to him, but he did. And now that I was the last marauder after Harry's temper flared last year and Peter was killed, it gave him a sense of happiness and got me a sneer and a smirk every time I was near him.

As I strolled through the hallways back to the Great Hall to meet Harry and Ron it got considerably warmer with each step. I soon reached the Great Hall and entered to find it almost completely deserted. Alone at the Gryffindor table sat Harry, Ron and Ginny all hunched over writing. As I came near I gave a big cough behind Ron and laughed as he jumped and whirled around.

"Hello, I see you are all writing replies back to Hermione." I said still chuckling.

"Really, I never would've guessed," Ron said sarcastically.

"We're almost done just wait a moment." Ginny said re-reading over her letter and sucking on the end of her quill. After waiting for a few minutes I began to get impatient.

"Are you done yet?" I asked interrupting the silence.

"Yes," Harry said gathering their letters and shoving them at me. "Happy?"

"Sorry but I have to go. It's getting late and you know tonight's the full moon." I said Harry got up and pulled me into a quick hug.

"Take care," He said smiling as Ron came up for an embrace followed by Ginny. "We'll miss you."

"Thanks guys, and I'm sure that Hermione will love your letters." I said then turned and headed outside.

As the night came near I stopped eating. All of your strength is very easily drained due to lycanthropy and before my transformation if possible, I liked to eat as much as I could. But now as it began to grow dark I dragged over my pack and searched through it for the potion. As I pulled out a bottle I popped it open and drank it as quick as I could. Wolfsbane has the worst taste of most potions you will ever take and burns horribly on the way down.

Before I knew it the darkness grew and I ripped my shirt of and settled down into a long night of Hell.

_Flashback_

__

"Sleep is the best remedy for lycanthropy. When turning into the wolf most find it easier and less painful to try to sleep through it and through the night. Though it is easier you will go through night in dreams filled with whatever emotions the wolf is feeling." Remus read while waiting for his transformation to take place

Normal

As the moon came through the clouds Remus went through the painful transformation of lycanthropy finally falling into a deep sleep.

The wolf raced through the forest, reaching the edge he stopped and looked around. Spotting her he lopped over. There was a gray wolf. Her fur was streaked with brown and black and was blowing softly in the breeze. As he approached she turned and stared, with dark chestnut eyes. After sniffing each other she turned and ran playfully through high grass giving a howl to follow. As the wolf followed he felt his emotions flow for this female. Soon they reached an end, a ledge facing a clear, black sky and the bright, full moon. As she stopped near the edge he came up beside her.

The sky was romantic but soon a howl split the quiet air. As they turned to face the intruder a black wolf met their eyes. He was sleek and black with gorgeous green eyes. He came softly lopping up to them. When he was only a few feet away he stopped giving me a low growl of warning. The female walked over to him and nuzzled him. After a few moments they left me there going into the forest. Watching their retreating backs I turned back to the moon and let out a mournful howl.

As the wolf in my dreams howled I woke up and a howl escaped from me. Feeling mad at the wolf of Harry stealing Hermione away from me I began to bite myself to calm down. He had come a taken her away and it could just as easily happen in my normal form.

' Who were you kidding Moony? You're just an old, horrible, wolf. No one loves you and no one wants to stay with you long.' I thought as I continued to bite myself. 'You don't have any chance with Hermione. Harry is a hero, he'll get her. You're dirt old and no one would want you. Now that Sirius and James are gone your all alone. You're all alone. All alone." As he thought this the wolf threw back his head and let out piercing howls throughout the night.

A/N: Hey! Sorry it took so long to update! I know this chapter is so sad but I promise that it will be good for the plot liine and for some fluff later on! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! Thanks a lot to all the people who have and to these people that have reviewed loyally.

Alenor: You're a great reviewer thanks! I'll make sure to update for you!

Blue-fuzzy: I don't know why he has streaks, I just always thought he would...

megzzy6688: thanks a lot for reviewing!


	7. Love and More Letters

**What I Learned in 7th Year**

Disclaimer: Wow I'm getting sick of writing these... oh well... as you all know all this belongs to J. K Rowling!

Chapter 7: Love and More letters 

Two days later Remus came home. I was sitting in the living room staring into the fire like he had done so many times before. I heard stumbling outside and ran to the window wondering if anyone had made it through the gates. Stumbling up the sidewalk was a tired, bleeding, horrible looking Remus Lupin. I threw the door open just in time and he stumbled in. After locking it behind him I rushed over.

"Oh professor! You look horrible! Stay right here, I'll go get a first aide kit for you." I said rushing out of the room and grabbing a large box and something for him to eat and drink. "Here eat this, I won't hurt you to much." I said handing him a sandwich and water. As I opened the kit I pulled out bandages and some ointment. He had a few scratched on his face that I quickly cleaned.

"Thanks Hermione, but I'll do my back, I don't want you to see that." Remus said wincing as he sat back in the chair.

"Nonsense, now take your shirt off, you cant reach your own back." I said rather bossily.

"Okay, but remember I warned you." He said and winced as he moved his arms to unbutton his shirt. I help him to pull it off and gave a gasp. His back was covered with blood and scratch marks. "Told you so," He said giving a small smile..

I just gave a small laugh and wiped the blood away with a wet rag. Once it was clean I could tell where the scratches were. Once each one was covered and taken care of I looked over his back making sure I didn't miss any. The left over part of his back was spotted with scars. One particularly large one stood out to me. I put out my hand and gently ran my finger along it. He shuttered under my touch.

"Oh I'm sorry! Was I hurting you?" I asked quickly yet sincere.

"No, no, it felt good." He said blushing a little.

I ran my hands back over his back making him shudder. When I suddenly realized what I was doing I pulled my hands away and felt the color rise into my cheeks. He turned around to face me to see what was wrong. "I'm sorry." I said blushing more.

"No, don't be. I just haven't had anyone care so much about my cuts. I kind of got lost in the feeling." He said looking down at his feet. I could tell there was something more he didn't want to tell me.

"Remus," I said turning to face him. It was the first time I had used his real name to his face.

"Yes Hermione," He said facing me looking surprised. 'Just do it quickly Hermione' I told my self. I quickly leaned in near to him. I took a deep breath then went for it.

As my lips touched his I was shocked by how cool his body was yet his lips so warm. I could feel him jump lightly in surprise but then relax and pull into the kiss. I relaxed to and wrapped my arm lightly around his neck as not to hurt him, he reacted by wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer. I played with the hair at the base of his neck and pulled a little closer to his body. I felt something graze my bottom lip and was shocked yet pleased. As I parted my lips he pulled away.

Panting he gave his explanation, "Hermione I can't. I'm to old, and besides you don't want me to." He said sadly.

"Remus Lupin don't say that! You do not know what I want!" I said offended.

"Well it's not me." He said looking away.

"Remus Lupin, yes it is. I was so worried when you were gone, and my heart literally flipped when I saw you again. Yes I do."

"No."

"I am not going to be two years old with you. If I didn't would I do this?" I said getting up and pulling him up too, then pulling him over and kissing him. I felt him tense up then relax and fall into the kiss. After a few minutes I pulled away. "Any questions?" I asked.

"No, none at all," He said with a happy grin on his face not unlike Ron's. "Oh yeah. I have letters for you." He said quickly rushing out of the room. He soon returned with much thicker letters than before. My face lit up and I grabbed them and rushed into my room flopping down on the bed.

_Hey Mione!_

_I miss you time like...well a lot! It feels like I haven't seen you in forever. O well, you probably want to k now more about what's going on here at Hogwarts more than how much I miss you. Well Quidditch season is sin full blow so I haven't seen Harry or Ron much lately. Harry is team captain and Ron is really a much better keeper this year. When their not practicing then they're polishing their stupid brooms or talking about plays. And every now and then they actually work on homework. They're both doing surprisingly well in their classes despite their procrastination._

_Well I'm doing well in my classes but I obviously didn't get the procrastination genes Ron got. Oh, a few days ago Neville asked me out! He said he'd liked me for a while! I said yes of course. I couldn't say no to him even though as you know I've liked Harry for years. I know Harry liked you, its really kind of obvious so I decided to get with Neville. I guess I do kind of fancy him. Well I don't think you want to listen to me ramble on about guys, you never liked it much before. _

_So how did the full moon go? Where you scared or was he not home? He came and stopped by that day to deliver our letters and talk to the Headmaster about something. He also kept badgering us horribly about replying long letters back to you. Like we needed to be badgered! He looked good when I saw him. You really are lucky to be living with him. And there I go again, sorry. I'll just refrain my self from now on. We have a Hogsmeade trip soon so suspect a heavier package next time I get to write to you. Well I need to go, Lupin is now badgering us to hurry up because he needs to go soon. I hope to see you soon, and take care of your self. Though I know that you will._

_Love ya,_

_Ginny_

__

_Mione,_

_Hey! Long time no see! Lupin was up here, well actually he's here right now. We just got your letters and decided, with a little help from him, to reply now! How was the full moon? Living with a were wolf. Is it scary? O well, Lupin's really a great guy so I guess it doesn't matter. Hey you could be living with Snape. Yet if you were, we would have to put up with the slime ball every week. I could never wish that on you though. Maybe Malfoy, but not you._

_Speaking of the Slytherin git, Harry and I have already had a detention because of him. I suppose you'll go crazy if you don't know why so I might as well tell you. He realized you were gone and weren't gonna be back for awhile and he spoke up about it waiting for potions. He said, "So Potter where's the mudblood know-it-all?" and Harry snapped and went flying at him and I didn't have the heart or thought to stop him. When I didn't join he spoke again while dodging Harry's blows. "Hey Weasel, you making money by trying no to beat me up, cause you could really use it. Maybe if you make enough you could buy another room for your family to sleep in." And then I snapped and helped Harry in hurting the crap out of him. We got in about ten good blows each before Snape came and gave us a week detention each._

_I had to clean up his stupid room with out magic each day. And to make it worse each day he would always spill something nasty and foul in class and say, "Well Weasley you will have your work cut out for you tonight." Then give that annoying smirk. Harry had to cut up new ingredients though so I guess I got out slightly easier. _

_Well Quidditch season has started back up. This year we are alto better than last year and fifth year. I was brilliant at our last game. Hufflepuff only got one goal in on me! It was great! Harry is still an excellent seeker, maybe even better this year. Harry won for captain of the team but that's okay. I wasn't much interested in that position anyway. I help him out on most of the plays so that I might as well be co-captain with him. I can't wait until our match against Slytherin! We will beat them so bad! Harry and I both got new brooms this year. His is a new Chinese Flame but I got the improved Firebolt, which isn't too far behind the Flame. You should see him go, its amazing how fast and skilled he can fly. It's definitely the best, and probably most expensive broom yet. _

_Well Lupin is back. He seems very interested in your happiness, he's been making sure we write back reply's to you. He's now badgering us to hurry up thought because he needs to leave. Well stay safe Hermione and come visit if you can or we'll visit you is allowed. I promise to try not to get any more detentions so no lectures please! _

_Ron_

__

_Hey Hermione!_

_It seems like forever since we've seen you! I guess that really it's only been a little more than a month. Getting together when you get back sounds wonderful! I don't know if Ron told you about our detention but I'm guessing he did. He's been complaining about it for a while and gives death glares at Malfoy whenever he sees him._

_Quidditch season has started up and Ron and me are thrilled. I think Ginny is getting mad at us though. I'm not sure why. I guess we have been spending a lot of time playing Quidditch and practicing. Ron's mum got us both kits for our brooms. Ron bought a improved Firebolt. It's a really nice broom. It's like my old Firebolt but they've improved it by making it more weather resistant and giving it some extra speed. I got a Chinese Flame. If you hadn't just given me money for my past few birthdays and Christmases and Fred and George hadn't paid a little, well 100 Galleons, of it as a thank you for helping them with a kink in their new product, I would've emptied my vault. _

_Hermione with these times I have no idea what will happen. Voldemort is getting stronger, gathering followers. We know that even though some are in denial. The destruction has already begun and we know it. I know it may seem like small things, just a disappearance here and vandalism there. He is just wondering if the wizarding world will really notice and figure out its his work. Stay alert Hermione. Always stay alert. Dark Wizards are every where in this sad world even though they might have been friends. You know it can happen, Ron and I do too, we saw it happen with Pettigrew. When he betrayed my mum and dad after being good friends with them just for some power. The Order is trying to convince people but we know its not working._

_There are things that we must do. We must stay alert, if not we could be harmed or used to cause it. We must stay strong, if we get weak we will only be an easier defeat. There are also things that we can't do. We can't lose hope! Remember that Mione, We must not loose hope! Hermione also know that I love you. This is hard to say even in a letter, but I love you. I have for a while, and I hope we can always stay friends._

_I love you,_

_Harry   
_

__

As I finished my letters I quickly buried Harry's on the bottom. I didn't want to let my self think of that. As I as gathering the letters together I saw a package. Reaching over and grabbing it and pulled it onto my lap. I pulled the paper off slowly like a little child wanting to preserve the paper. What I saw before me made me gasp.

Laying on the paper was a small velvet pouch, a card, and pictures. I took the card and read;

_Dear Hermione,_

_We all miss you a lot. We decided to give you these two things to remind you of the home you were forced to leave. We all pitched in for the gift and hope you like it. _

_Love your friends,_

_Harry_

_Ron_

_Neville_

_Seamus_

_Ginny_

I smiled. My friends were wonderful. I decided to look at the pouch next. As I poured it out and gave a smile. There was a beautiful bracelet. It was a charm bracelet and each charm was related to wizarding. One was a miniature broomstick, one a wand resembling mine. There was also a hat and a small Hogwarts crest. Last and my favorite was a little ginger colored cat. It was a exact match of Crookshanks. I smiled and slipped it on, it was a perfect fit.

I next pulled out the envelope of pictures. My gaze was met with pictures of all my friends. There was a picture of Ron smiling and waving, and a matching one of Harry. Next was one of McGonagall, Hagrid, and Dumbledore. After that was one of Ginny smiling and waving, and a picture of Neville, Dean and Seamus all together. And then there was a large group photo of them all. The last few I decided were my favorite, there were three of them and all of Crookshanks. He was chasing a mouse in one, sitting in another, and in the last stalking a house elf.

It was amazing. I'm so against house elves and yet my own cat has fun chasing them around the castle. 'I can't believe my friends did all this for me! The bracelet is gorgeous and I love the pictures, I wonder if Remus has any frames lying around or tape to put these up with.' I thought and sat down to read through the letters and look at the pictures again.

A/N: Sorry I took forever to get this up. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!! That would make me very happy and update faster.


	8. Happenings at Hogwarts

**What I Learned in 7th Year**

Disclaimer: Wow these things are annoying aren't they? Oh well as you all know and aren't reading I don't own these characters

**Chapter 8: Happenings at Hogwarts**

Back at Hogwarts midterms were drawing to close for Ron and Harry's liking.

"Come on mate we've got to study!" Ron groaned trying to get Harry's attention. "I know you miss Mione and frankly I do to but I really cant fail or mum will kill me!" He said pulling Harry away from the window seat where he was watching the rain come down in sheets.

"Yeah I know," Harry groaned getting off and following Ron to their table. "It's just hard to focus since she's been gone and this weather sure isn't helping my mood. Lets grab our stuff and head up to the library."

As they walked through the empty corridors it was painfully silent with an exception of the sound of the pounding rain.

"Come on mate, you've been way to quiet lately." Ron groaned, finally fed up with the constant silence. "I'm starting to think hanging out with ferret-face would be more interesting! What's up?"

"You know Ron," Harry said and stopped walking. "I just miss Hermione. It seems like it has been ages since she left." He finished quietly with a shoulder shrug.

"I know mate, I know." Ron sighed. "But I don't think she would really want us to mop around about her being gone. Do you?"

"Look Ron, she didn't want to go! It's our 7th and last year here at Hogwarts and I want to spend it with her!" Harry retorted getting frustrated that Ron wasn't on his side.

"Of course she didn't want to go, but she did! Moping won't bring her back! It will just make the damned time go slower!"

"I can't help it Ron! I'm lonely!"

By now they were both all but yelling at each other and both equally annoyed and frustrated with the other.

"You shouldn't be lonely! You have me here! You have plenty of friends! You are just choosing to mop around and ignore us!"

"God Ron you're so dense sometimes!"

"I'm dense? You're the one who hasn't paid attention in class lately! You're the on always spacing out, even in Quidditch! You're the one who is ignoring all their friends and everyone's concerns! And you call me dense!" Ron bellowed angrily.

"You don't get it do you Ron?"

"I don't know, what don't I get?" Ron growled.

"Love! You don't get it! You've never loved someone and then had them leave you! You just don't understand!"

"I get love just fine Harry. It's you that I don't get!"

"Oh really? Well let me explain it to you. I love Hermione Ron! I love her! And now she's gone and it sucks. And now I'm standing here fighting with you! Damn it! This isn't what I want! There, did you get that?" Harry roared. Ron just stood and stared at Harry. He just gave a sigh at his flabbergasted friend, and in a tired voice that wasn't to off from the tired voice that Remus had often used in their third year. "I'm sorry Ron, I'm sorry. I'm just so stressed and worried."

"It's okay mate, and I'm sorry to. I know how you're feeling. But we've got to stick together and not get in these fights or this time will seem so much longer." Ron said and once again they stood in silence. Except this silence was not quite so awkward or annoying as the past silences had been. In fact this one was welcome. As they began to head back up to the library they were once again stopped when a sleek, black owl flew in through the hallway and stopped in front of them. It dropped a note at their feet then with out waiting for a reply or treat flew out through a nearby window.

"What the heck?" Ron said as he watch the owl fly away then bent down to pick up the letter at his feet. He looked over the envelope for a return but found nothing but their names written in handwriting that he couldn't recognize.

"Who do you think it's from?" Harry asked as he walked over to his friend and looked over his shoulder at the note.

"Only one way to find out," Ron said and then raced down the hall to the corridor with Harry running after him. They soon arrived at the library since a teacher had not stopped them.

As they arrived panting and tired in the library the quickly headed to the back of the library and Hermione's usual table.

"Open it mate!" Harry said excitedly as they slid into chairs.

"Okay, Okay," Ron said with a laugh at his mate's anxiousness. He quickly opened the letter and read through it. With each word read, Ron's eyes grew wider and wider and Harry's curiosity grew to.

"Bloody hell, it's from Lupin Harry!" Ron said after what felt like ages but had really only been a few minutes.

"Really? Well read it out loud!" Harry said in a mix of excitement, curiosity, and anxiousness.

"Ron and Harry,

I know a letter from me is probably the last thing that you were expecting to get. It's regarding Hermione. Yes you two she's perfectly fine, but I'm trying to arrange with Dumbledore a visit from the two of you. I have already talked to him, but after you both read this letter you need to talk to him together. It will be risky if you guys are allowed to visit but I think that this is a chance we are all willing to take.

Remember that this is a secret no matter what the out come is. If you are allowed to come than that truly is wonderfully, but she can't know about. I want to keep it a surprise. Yet if you aren't allowed for some reason, I especially do not wan ther to know because I do not want her to be upset over it.

My best wishes on your midterms and for the both of us here I hope to see you soon. I promise Hermione is doing just fine and I will keep her safe and I also hope that we will be seeing you two soon! The best, R. J. Lupin."

"Well you heard the man Ron! Let's go talk to Dumbledore!" Harry said as he grabbed his school bag a rushed out of the library, receiving a glare from Madam Pince.

As Ron rushed after him he gave a quick, "Sorry."

As they skidded to a stop outside of the stone gargoyle that guarded the way to Dumbledore's office the saw Professor McGonagall waiting outside to meet them.

"I thought we'd be seeing you as soon as you got that letter," she said as soon and led them up to the headmaster's office.

"Ah, Mr. Potter and Mr. Wealsey. I do believe that I know why you're here, and I will be kind and not hold you in to much suspense." He said with a knowing twinkle in his eye.

"Well can we go see her or not?" Harry asked impatiently. "sir," he added quickly and slightly embarrassed.

"Calm, down Mr. Potter. Yes you may go and visit Miss Granger." He said letting out a chuckle at the big smiles on their faces. "But not until Christmas Eve," the headmaster added. The smiles on their faces drooped a little but still held.

"But sir, that's almost a month away!" Harry protested.

"Yes it is Mr. Potter, but I do believe that after all this time another month of waiting will not kill either of you boys." McGonagall added. "Now hurry on to dinner, it's getting late."

"Thank you sir." Harry said as they headed towards the door.

"Yeah thanks a bunch professor," Ron agreed as he followed his mate out the and down to dinner.

"This is brilliant Harry!" Ron said as they walked down to dinner. "In a month we'll get to see Hermione again!"

"I know! Isn't it great" Harry agreed happily. Then suddenly his smile faded off his face and a look of worry replaced it. "Hey Ron?"

"Yeah Harry? What's wrong now?"

"Well, I just thought," Harry said and after receiving a nod from Ron meaning he would laugh continued. "Well what if she's not as happy to see us as we are? I mean what if she doesn't like me anymore? For all we know she could be in love with Lupin."

"Come on mate lets just stay happy. I can't say anything for her just for the fact I don't want to be wrong about it but just wait until we get there to see and if that does happen then just try to stay happy while we're there. You'll never forgive yourself if you ruin this chance mate, I know it." Ron said trying to sound comforting as well as helpful.

"You're right. No matter what happens I wont ruin this visit! I promise you that I wont." Harry said sounding more confident than he was feeling about the matter.

"Good now lets go eat, I'm starved." 

"Umm professor?" Hermione asked over dinner back at the cottage.

"Yes Hermione." Remus said looking up from an old Daily Prophet he was re-reading.

"Well I thought that maybe we should talk about what happened a few nights ago."

"Well Hermione my memory seems to be a little weak from that moment, but I do remember waking up in the morning the next day and finding some beautifully bandaged wounds. But I have a feeling that more happened that I need to know about." He lied. 'You liar! You know exactly what happened!' his conscience scolded. 'I know it is but it might be easier if she just talks about what's bothering her and I think this might help.' He argued back. 'O, God. Now I'm arguing my self.' He thought with an inward sigh. 'You need a girl mate,' his conscience told him. 'Shut up!' He thought getting frustrated.

"Well, sir." Hermione paused. "Well, yopu kind of came stumbling in and I helped bandage your well, rather disgusting cuts as you already mentioned."

At this Remus let out a chuckle. 'Yes they are rather gross aren't they.' He thought. "Is there anything else that happened Hermione?" He prompted, trying to get her to the part that was really bothering her.

"Well, yeah. One thing kind of led to another and we umm kissed once or twice," she finished turning a bright shade of red. "I think that it was more of a umm comfort thing though sire. We were both rather scared and it just umm kind of happened. You're not mad are you professor?" She asked seeing a small frown appear on his face.

"Oh no Hermione not at all. I do agree probably on your reasons as why it could've happened" He said with a small sigh. "Well its getting rather late. I do suggest that you head to bed because I have quite the lesson plan for the next few weeks."

"Of course. Good night Professor." She said and headed off to her bedroom.

As she left the room he headed over a started up a fire. As he sat and watched the flames he became lost once again in his thoughts.

'Of course it was just comfort you idiot! You also knew very well what happened that night. O Hermione I don't remember! Gosh you're stupid. But of course she thought it was comfort only. But oh what comfort it was. Woah, there Remus, she's just a 17 year old girl! Besides Harry's in love with her and after loosing Sirius this is the last thing he needs to happen to him!'

As Hermione went to her room she flopped down on her bed frustrated with herself. 'Nice cover up Mione! Not! O it was just comfort. Am I kidding myself or what? It was more than that to me! God I'm such an idiot!' 

A/N: Sorry I took so long to get this up! I know its also short but I promise the next one will be up soon and it will be much longer and for all you fluff lovers out there: It will have fluff! NOW PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	9. Merry Christmas?

**What I Learned in 7th Year **

Disclaimer: I still sadly do not own any of the characters.

**Chapter 9 - Merry Christmas? **

For Ron and Harry the next month passed slower than a flobberworm, but back at the safe house time was passing rather quickly. Hermione had learned new curses, potions, and ways to transfigure and was feeling very proud.

"Well done Hermione!" Remus congratulated after reviewing her new skills. "Lets take the next week at least off since its Christmas time. Besides, I need to find some more things to teach you." He teased.

"Hey professor. Do you think that we could decorate the house?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"Sure, God knows I haven't been in a decorated house outside of Hogwarts in forever. I'll go try to find you a tree and you can start inside. I think there might be some stuff in the basement. If not just use the conjuring spell that I taught you." Remus said then true to his word, headed outside.

"Well there's plenty down here, but not much usable," Hermione said to herself as she looked around the old, dusty basement.

After grabbing a wreath that hadn't been eaten by moths and some candles she headed up stairs to decorate the house. Not having many decorations, she was quickly finished and began to search for a few makeshift ornaments. As she headed back down to the basement a glitter caught her eye. As she turned she saw a life like replica of a full moon.

"Wow! Why didn't I see that before?" she gasped as she picked it up. It was a handmade, glass orb that caught the light even in the dim basement. No one but a wizard could make something as amazing as it. She picked it up and a few other, not as skillfully crafted glass blowings and headed upstairs. As soon as she placed them carefully on the table Remus walked in carrying a tiny tree.

"Wow Professor. Is that really the biggest tree you could find?" Hermione said slightly disappointed.

"Of course not," Remus said setting the tree down. "_Engorgio_," He said and suddenly the tree did look like the biggest tree one could fin din the small forest. "Will that suffice?" He asked with a slight smirk.

"This tree is amazing professor," Hermione whispered.

"So are you," Remus muttered almost sub-consciously.

"What did you say?"

"Oh, just that the house looks great to." Remus said quickly.

"Thanks Hermione replied, blushing a little. "Well I did find some thing that would could put on the tree" She said and picked up the few pieces she brought up.

"I had forgotten these," Remus said quietly, eyes getting wide.

"What are they from? They're gorgeous."

Remus walked over and picked up the moon. "James and Sirius gave this to me the Christmas that they found out about, well, you know." He said as he fondly turned it around. "The others I made trying to make a stag for James and a dog for Sirius in return. When I finnally got them made well you know. I couldn't exactly give it to them."

"I'm sorry," Hermione said seeing hurt flash in his eyes.

"Why? It's not your fault. Come on now, let's get back to this darn tree. What do you want to do with it?"

"Well I sort of thought that we could levitate your glass blowings and some candles around it and put on some strung popcorn. It's sort of a muggle custom, you string popcorn on thread and use it as garland on trees."

"That sounds wonderful Hermione, but there's just one problem. How the blazes do you string popcorn?" Remus asked with a chuckle.

Hermione let out a laugh, "You just make up some popcorn and I'll string the thread."

Remus headed into the kitchen muttering under his breath.

After about fifteen minutes popcorn was ready and thread was lying ready on the table in the living room. Hermione gave a quick demonstration on how it was done and they were off. Needless to say that Hermione was more talented in this area than Remus was, and quickly had half of her string done while Remus only had a few pieces. Finally fed up with the popcorn stringing Remus scooped up a large handful of popcorn and threw it at Hermione, then quickly went back to working.

"Remus Lupin!" Hermione scolded looking up, and forcing down a laugh.

"Why yes Hermione?" Remus asked in a bad impression of perfect innocence. "Why Miss Granger, you seem to have popcorn all in your hair."

"I wonder how on earth it got there," she said and while laughing, grabbed her own handful of popcorn and threw it back at him.

Soon popcorn was flying through the air and they were both laughing and running around like seven-year-olds. After a short popcorn war they both were slumped exhausted on the floor, among crunched bits of popcorn.

"I'm going to go take a shower, but you can always start cleaning," Hermione said and headed out of the room leaving a tired Remus and a huge mess behind. "What a guy," She laughed to herself as she began to brush popcorn out of her now even messier hair.

Back in the living room the clock chimed three o'clock. "Crap," Remus said and pulled himself off the floor, and began to clean. "There's only three more hours until they get here." He muttered

'I can't wait to see Harry and Ron again. It's been ages since we really had a chance to visit. And Hermione will be thrilled to them to. But why do I feel like I don't want them here?"

The next two hours passed by quickly and without much interaction between the two. Hermione sat curled up in an armchair engrossed in a book while Lupin was occupied by looking through old Marauder pictures and memorabilia. The clock let out a chime, letting them know it was five o'clock, and Remus decided it was time to go clean up before their guests arrived. When he returned Hermione was still enthralled in her book, and oblivious to the world around her.

"Excuse me Hermione," he said breaking the silence. She studied her book for a moment more then looked up and rested her gaze on him. "Well, as you know, tonight is Christmas Eve," he started feeling uneasy, "And I was wondering if there was anything special you'd like to do?"

Hermione thought and gave a smile. "Hmm, well my family never had any traditions so I guess a nice fire and hot cocoa is just about all I need. How about you Professor?"

"Well you can call it hanging on to the past, but since I got to Hogwarts I've sort of made a habit of looking at old pictures," He replied with a small shrug of his shoulders.

"I call for a compromise!" Hermione exclaimed, coming and sitting next to him on the couch. "I have cocoa left and there's already a fire going, you have out your pictures already, why not combine our ideas?"

"That sounds great Hermione."

"Well what are we waiting for then? Bring on the memories!"

As the flipped through old Marauder photos the came to one taken at night. In the picture was a large stag, a very sleek wolf, and a large bear-like dog. Above them, among the stars, shinned a large full moon in a cloudless.

"Professor," Hermione asked as she studied the picture, "Where's Peter?"

"He's taking it," Remus said laughing, "Down right terrified to."

"Sir, would you please tell me about one of the famous Marauder pranks?" she asked with a hopeful look.

"Of course," Remus replied and after thinking of one for a few minutes he began. "Well as usual we were passing notes in Binn's class…"

'_Hey Moony' a note said as it landed in t he middle of his desk._

'_What do you want Padfoot? Some of us here actually enjoy passing classes.' The lycan wrote back._

'_Ouch Moony, that one hurt. I just wanted to know what we were planning for the next moon adventure.'_

'_You're planning already?!?! We just had the last one 3 days ago! Trust me, I still feel it.'_

'_Of course I am Moony! This is me, Sirius Black, we're talking about here! Now I was thinking Hogsmeade again, sound good?'_

'_Sure Padfoot, sounds great.' Remus wrote and sent the note back. As soon as the previous one had landed on the desk it originated from, another came flying onto Lupin's._

'_Hey Moony, what are you and Padfoot doing? Writing love notes perhaps? -Prongs'_

'_Prongs you are just sick!' Remus wrote back._

'_Of course I am Moony old boy.'_

'_You know, its not surprising that Lily wont go out with you.'_

'_And what do you mean by that?'_

'_Oh nothing.'_

'_It's never nothing with you now tell me.' James wrote starting to get frustrated. But before Remus could torture his friend any longer the bell rang and they filled out into the hallway. _

"_Finally! Lunch time!" Sirius exclaimed happily as they headed to the Great Hall. On their way down they ran into a group of Slytherins. _

_James and Sirius gave each other a look that just screamed that they were up to something and walked past with sickening grins. "Hello Severus, Hello Lucius," They said together receiving suspicious glares from the Slytherins. Not only had they used their first names but they said them with sickeningly sweet politeness, which of course were other indicators that they indeed were up to something. Once they sat down at the Gryffindor table it was the usual lunch period with James trying to talk and flirt with Lily while the other three Marauders watched on in amusement._

"_Hey Lils," James said as he sat down across from a girl with flaming red hair and intense emerald eyes._

"_I told you already, my name isn't Lils," the girl snapped as she looked up at the raven-haired boy who was watching her._

"_What ever you say dear."_

"_Go away James," Lily said annoyed, her emerald eyes agitated._

"_But my dear Evans, it's love between us and you know it. Now just admit it, you know you can't resist my handsomeness any longer."_

"_Watch me Potter," she snapped and ate her food._

"_Wow Evans, that sounded almost like dear old Snivy himself!"_

"_James, the way to get a girl is not by showing her how much of a bloody jerk you can be!" Lily replied angrily. As much as she disliked Severus, she hated even more how James and Sirius treated him all the time._

_James' reply was blocked out though by angry shouts from the Slytherin table and roaring laughter from the other houses. When the Marauders turned around to look at them their eyes were met with an array of colors. "Why James, it looks like someone has done something to mess with all the Slytherin's hair colors," Sirius said in mock concern._

_"What'd you two do this time?" Remus groaned, "I mgiht add thought that whatever it was, it was bloody brilliant!"_

_"Of course it was Moony old boy. You're forgetting who did it." James said it._

_"He's right, they'll have a hard time getting that out," Peter piped in with a laugh. As the group walked outside onto the grounds they found themselves face to face with an extremely mad Lucius Malfoy and Severus or Snivelus Snape, both sporting neon-green hair._

_"I love the hair Malfoy, but might I suggest that next time you get a different stylist. They did a horrible dying job." Sirius said with an amazingly straight face._

"Yes Snivelus, green just isn't your color. Terribly sorry there," James remarked with a face to rival Sirius' and the four turned and walked off laughing." Remus said, ending the story.

"But sir, there's one thing that I have to know," Hermione said," Did Malfoy get a new person to do his hair?" she asked with a straight face to rival James'. But as soon as Remus began to laugh the seriousness fell and was replaced with laughter.

As they sat laughing there was a soft nock at the door and the clock chimed 6 o'clock. As Hermione struggled to stop laughing, Remus got up to answer the door with a gnawing feeling in his gut that said that these people were intruders on his territory. At the door stood a very disgruntled Snape and a very happy Harry and Ron. When they walked into the house Hermione quickly stopped laughing and sat staring opened-mouthed at them, not believing her eyes.

"Oh my god," she whispered then seemed to realize that they were really there and ran over to where they stood. She threw her arms around Harry's neck and gave him a big hug, which was returned. She planted a friendly kiss on his cheek that made Remus' stomach churn. She then moved over and threw her arms around Ron and gave him a small kiss like Harry's making Harry a little upset. "I can't believe you guys are here!" she exclaimed happily.

"Good to see you to Mione," Harry said as he surveyed his friend.

"How are you here?" Hermione asked, but didn't really care, she was just so good to see her old friends again.

"Lupin arranged it," Ron explained also extremely happy about the reunion.

"Really?" Hermione asked turning to look at Remus. He smiled and gave a small nod. 'Thank you,' she mouthed, her eyes showing happiness and gratitude towards him.

'She really is happy with him,' Remus thought sadly, but not allowing his smile to fade as he watched the happy trio catch up. "Come on Severus I'll get you some coffee before you go," he said leading the surly looking potions master into the kitchen.

"So what have I missed?" Hermione asked as she led them over to the chairs and sofa. As she sat down Harry and Ron immediately began talking, making Hermione laugh. "One at a time you guys."

"Right," Harry said giving a small blush. "Well nothing much happened. The Quidditch team this year isn't so hot really. Nothing compared to when Wood was here."

Hermione just rolled her eyes as her two best mates began to talk furiously about the Quidditch team and the matches that had already taken place. Snape left quickly after arriving, leaving Remus alone to watch the trio of friends (not that Snape was exactly his idea of good company). After they had talked for what seemed like hours, but was really only one or two, Remus decided that watching people have a good time was not his idea of fun, and wandered over to them. "Hey Harry, hey Ron," he said sitting down on the opposite end of the couch from Hermione.

"Hey Lupin!" Harry said warmly. After Sirius's death Remus had become more like a father figure to Harry even though he knew he couldn't, and had not wish to, be as close as Sirius.

"How are you Lupin?" Ron asked, trying to strike up conversation.

"I'm good Ron," Remus answered politely.

"The house looks great to," Ron added.

"Yes it does, but I believe that all the credit goes to Hermione not me," Remus said with a grin.

"Really? I never would have imagined Hermione a decorator." Ron teases receiving a laugh from them all.

"Yes well Ron, you have often been proven wrong before. What's one more time?" Hermione teased back playfully.

"She's right Ron," Harry agreed laughing as Ron took a playful swing at him.

After laughing and joking around for a while it got late and Remus brought it to their attention. "I hate to break up the party, but it's almost 11 0'clock," he said. They all knew he was right and gave tired nods of agreement. "There's another small bedroom and then one of you will have to sleep out here on the couch."

"I call the couch, it's closer to the fire," Harry said, "Besides Ron, you're to tall to lie down on this couch."

Hermione got up and gave Ron a big hug. "Goodnight Ron, Merry Christmas and I'll see you in the morning." She said then turned to Remus and blushed. "Goodnight Professor, Merry Christmas."

"Goodnight Hermione, 'Night Harry!" Ron and Remus called as they left the room, heading to their separate rooms. As they left the fire and the candles that were floating around the room were the only source of dim lighting. For a few minutes the two teens sat in silence, the peace was quickly broken by a soft but persistent jingle from above. As they both looked up they saw a sprig of mistletoes floating just over head.

Harry gave a groan. "This stupid stuff has been floating around Hogwarts lately," he explained, "Some must've followed us here." Hermione gave a nervous smile and a small blush.

"Does it do anything if you don't kiss?" She asked when the mistletoe jingled in an angrier tone.

"Yeah. I've seen all sorts of things. And they're jinxed to last all day" Harry said feeling the color rise to his cheeks. Dreaming about kissing Hermione was one thing but actually doing it, well that was another. 'Better just get it over with, at least to make that damn mistletoe shut up,' he thought.

As Harry moved in Hermione grew nervous. No matter how she tried she knew that she just couldn't find a way to return Harry's feelings. As Harry's lips met hers in a light kiss the mistletoe stopped its persistent jingling. This seemed to reassure Harry who draped his arms around her waist to deepen the kiss. Not wanting to hurt him, Hermione timidly wrapped her arms around his neck. As Harry asked entrance by running his tongue along her bottom lip Hermione decided she just couldn't carry on pretending anymore , and broke away from the kiss.

Watching the scene was Remus carrying a pile of blankets. As they kissed he felt his stomach tighten like some one was squeezing it. But when he saw Hermione return it, the tightening increased and he was filled with hurt and jealousy he couldn't control. When Hermione pulled away the knot loosened a little. He quickly interrupted the silence by clearing his throat. As they turned to look at him he erased the emotion from his face, but was unable to erase it from his eyes, "I forgot to bring you some blankets Harry," he said coolly, quickly bringing them over.

Hermione looked up and studied him, and found the hurt, she then knew that he had saw the whole thing, causing her to blush deeply. When excused him self hurriedly she had to force back the tears that were threatening to spill. "Harry I'm going to bed to," she explained quickly following Remus down the hallway. When she caught up to him, she grabbed him on the shoulder to try and stop him. Shrugging her hand off he continued on but not quite as quickly. "Remus wait!" she called. He halted but kept his back to her.

'Did she just call me Remus?' he thought. 'Wait it doesn't matter. She was just in there snogging Harry, You don't need to stop.' A hurt voice inside told him bitterly. The jealous, hurt side was much larger and he took another step forward, but not before the call was repeated.

"Remus please," Hermione called with a wavering voice.

The emotion in her voice was so close to what he felt, and hearing his first name come from her made him stop. Giving and inward sigh he turned around. "Yes Hermione?" He asked coldly, trying his hardest not to show emotion.

Hermione hurried over to where he stood outside his door, "What you saw…I mean…" She said trying to put her feelings into words.

"It's okay Hermione. You don't need to explain. I know exactly what I saw, and it is of no concern to me," he said bitterly.

"No you don't!" She protested.

"Now Miss Granger! I have been around long enough to know exactly what I saw. It is of no concern to me though how you and Harry spend your evenings!" Lupin growled, the wolf inside him wanting to come out. She winced visibly at the sound of her surname being used.

"Just listen to me," she said, begging for him to allow her to. When he did not protest she continued. "What you saw was an innocent kiss. That's all! It was just that blasted mistletoe. It wouldn't stop jingling and Harry told me it would jinx people that didn't kiss. And I also couldn't hurt Harry by saying no. I love Harry, but as a brother. Just like I love Ron as a brother, no more and no less," Hermione explained rather quickly.

When she finished she looked into his amber eyes and saw a mix of forgiveness, jealousy, and what surprised her most, longing. "It's alright Hermione, I believe you," he whispered. "I just saw you and him together and felt well, rather jealous actually. It's your business not mine to do whatever you want"

"Whatever I want?" Hermione asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Whatever you want," he breathed as she drew near to him.

"Well then is it okay if I do this?" she asked quietly, the mischievous glint growing and mixing with one of longing and desire. She lifted her hand up and laid it on his cheek and wrapped her other arm around his neck and pulled him down to her height. As her lips gently met his she wandered what on Earth she was doing. But as he returned the kiss, the nervous thoughts were pushed from her mind. The desire inside of Remus pushed away the jealousy and hurt he had earlier felt. Letting the desire take control he wrapped and arm around her waist and ran the other through her hair, and deepened the kiss.

'Now this is what I thought kissing a guy would be like,' Hermione thought,' Nothing like kissing Harry.' All thoughts were pushed away though when she felt a tingle along her lip. As she happily obliged to Remus it seemed to dawn on him what was going on.

'Oh shit!' Remus thought. 'I'm kissing Hermione again! What's more, we have company here and one is in love with her! He thought getting rather annoyed with him self for letting all the desire and longing he had felt take control. He gently pulled away from Hermione and felt a pang of guilt when he saw her hurt look.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I like you a lot, but I just can't in good conscience do this while Harry is here. Besides I'm a lot older than you, you should be with someone your own age, someone you care deeply about," he explained apologetically.

"Don't say that!" Hermione hissed angrily. "I care for you just the same and your age is no matter to me! I'll discuss this more with you later if we need to!" She said with her voice full of frustration that he would think that she didn't love him back. She pulled him into a quick but passionate kiss to prove her point and then followed with a long embrace.

They stood together in silence for a few moments before Remus bent his head down and whispered," Go to bed Hermione," softly in her ear. As she pulled away and headed towards her door she turned around and gave him a smile.

"Goodnight Remus," she said softly, making his heart skip a beat. "I love you," she whispered so he couldn't hear. They both went to bed, falling asleep with the sensation of the others lips against their own.

The next morning Hermione woke up very early. She rolled over and looked at the clock. '5:30,' she thought and gave a groan. She rolled back over and tried to fall asleep. With no luck she decided to go ahead and get up.

After she had quickly thrown on some clothes she grabbed a coat and her wand and snuck silently out of the room. As she passed quietly through the living room she held back a laugh at the happy look on Harry's face. She passed by without a sound and slipped out into the cool, dark air.

On the ground lay a few inches of snow and more fell softly down. Pulling a scarf tightly around her she strolled slowly through the snow getting lost in her thoughts. 'How did I kiss Harry last night? But more importantly, how am I going to tell Harry about the feelings I have for Remus, and that he's just like a brother to me? I'll talk to Ron first I think. Ron will know what to do, or can at least tell him for me. Yes that's exactly what I'll do.

'Remus really is a great man. It's a shame really, that he's a werewolf and that people are so prejudice against letting them have a normal place in society. He could do so much for the wizarding world with his intellect and charm. Oh yes, that man has definite charm. He's quite handsome to…'she mused getting a far away, dreamy look in her eyes.

As she walked along aimlessly she didn't hear soft footsteps crunching in the snow behind her. Whoever else was outside with her snuck up and took her gloved hand in theirs. Suddenly Hermione came back to her surroundings and noticed the person holding her hand. Looking up she met the gaze of bright emerald-green eyes. 'Well speak of the devil,' she thought rather amused. "Good morning Harry. I didn't know anyone else would be up this early with me."

"Morning Mione. I've only been awake for about half an hour, but I went to go check on you and you were gone so I came out to look for you," Harry said warmly.

"That's sweet Harry, thanks."

"No problem Mione," Harry replied, giving her hand a small squeeze.

'Might as well break it to him now," Hermione thought with a small sigh. "Hey Harry, can we talk?" She asked.

"Sure Mione. What's wrong?" Harry asked studying her to find out what was wrong.

"First off Harry, just promise me that you wont be mad at me and that we will still talk together without any awkward silence," Hermione said to make sure she wouldn't lose one of her best mates.

"Of course Mione. I could never be mad at you. And talking to you is so much easier sometimes than with Ron, so I definitely wouldn't stop talking to you. No spill, what's bugging you?" Harry replied, voice full of concern about what was troubling her this much.

"Well you know last night? With the mistletoe?" She started, receiving a small nod from Harry she went on," Dang this is harder than I thought it would be."

"Come on Mione what is it?"

"Okay Harry, I'll be honest. I love you, but not the way that you think. I love you like I do Ron, like a brother. I'm really sorry, but I didn't want to lead you on. Are you mad?" She said rather quickly.

Harry gave a sigh and ran his free hand through his snow-dusted hair. "Nah Mione, I could never be mad at you. Just tell me one thing though. Who do you fancy?" He asked giving a small chuckle at the last sentence.

"Now Harry Potter. Why on Earth do you think I would tell you that?" Hermione asked relieved, and not able to keep a smile off her face.

"Because my dear, If you don't tell me I will have to make you," he replied with a mischievous glint in his eyes. He quickly bent down and compacted a ball of snow.

"Harry James Potter!" Hermione yelled as the snowball splattered against her chest. Her yell was greeted by playful laughter and another snowball that this time missed her completely. As Harry chased after Hermione he slipped and taking advantage of this moment Hermione grabbed a large handful of snow and chunked it as hard as she could, hitting him right in the face.

"Hermione Granger!" He said slightly surprised, but then again, she did punch Malfoy.

After exchanging snow and laughter they called a tie and fell down side by side, exhausted in the snow. "So are you going to tell mer or not?" Harry asked, brushed his unruly hair out of his eyes.

"Oh come on Harry do you really think I'm going to tell you that?" She asked, and then added quieter," Besides, it shouldn't be to hard for you to guess."

"No!" Harry gasped, seeming to have figured out. "Lupin?" When Hermione gave a small blush, turning her red cheeks redder Harry knew he was right. "Aww how sweet," he teased.

"Harry James Potter!" Hermione yelled and then surprisingly tackled him into the snow to make him stop sing about how love was in the air.

After wrestling (which Hermione was surprisingly good at) and rolling around in the snow Harry stood laughing at Hermione who lay exhausted and soaked on the ground. He put his hand out and pulled her up. As they walked inside Harry threw his arm over Hermione's shoulder in a friendly manner. They walked into the house laughing and joking and sat down to dry in front of the fire.

"Much better," Harry sighed as his feet began to thaw.

"Well Mr. Potter I do believe you lost that wrestling match out there to a girl." Hermione said with a smirk on her face.

"I think you're mistaken," Harry argued back not being able to resist a laugh. They argued over who won while laughing. They ended up waking up Ron who came out to join them, and they drug Remus out of bed.

Being a lycan Remus had naturally been up for hours, but being human he had not wanted to leave the warmth of his bed. When he heard laughing and yelling he decided it was far time to get up. He ran a hand through his wild hair in a weak attempt to calm it. As he reached the door frame to the living room he leaned against it and watched the two argue playfully. Ron soon walked out of the kitchen and joined in on the teasing and joking.

"Hermione's in love Ron!" He heard Harry say, holding out the 'o' in love. Raising an eyebrow Remus listened curiously to the conversation.

"Really now. Is that so Hermione?" Ron asked rather amused, thinking that there was a good chance that it was Harry, seeing how happy they were.

"Harry shut up!" Hermione squealed.

"O come on Mione," Harry teased.

"Really Hermione, I'm interested now. Besides I know it can't really be Harry because if it was you guys would snogging now, not laughing," Ron said with a laugh.

"Ron!" Harry and Hermione yelled in unison, and Hermione reached out a slapped him lightly.

"It's not me Ron! She's in love with Lupin!" Harry said acting disgusted.

"It's who?" Ron asked, eyes wide.

"Remus Lupin," Harry said matter of factly.

"Harry!" Hermione groaned blushing.

"Oh come on Hermione it's not that bad. It could be much worse. Heck you could have fallen for Snape!" Ron teased, not really caring too much about his best mate liking a guy double her age.

"He's right Hermione. Snivellus would be much worse," Remus said stepping out of the shadows of the doorway, and making them all jump. As he spoke they all spun around and Harry and Ron visibly relaxed. Hermione however blushed deep red at the conversation that he had overheard, and at his wardrobe choice. Ron and Harry chuckled at Hermione's embarrassment. Remus saw her blush and realized that he was only wearing a pair of red flannel pajama pants. 'Damn,' he thought running a hand through his messy hair.

'Damn!' Hermione thought as she watched him. 'He is so handsome! Harry's right, I am in love.' Suddenly realizing that she was staring at his chest, Hermione turned back around, facing Harry.

"Excuse me but it does seem to be a bit drafty in here," Remus said and gave a wink to the red Hermione, and headed back to his room. While he was throwing on a shirt and taming his hair another interesting conversation was happening between the trio.

"I think he fancies you right back Mione," Ron said.

"But you drooling over him might not be the best way to go about it," Harry added with a smirk and a laugh.

"Oh be quiet you two!" Hermione said rolling her eyes. "You're just looking for ways to torture me and you know it."

"Well yes we are. Doing a splendid job to, right mate?" Ron said looking at Harry.

"You two are acting like Fred and George," Hermione groaned.

"Well if we acted like Lupin you might kiss us so I think that the twins are a safer way to go," Harry said and ducked just in time to miss a pillow to the face from Hermione.

Ron sat on the couch laughing as Hermione attacked Harry with a pillow. It was a mistake. At the sound of his laughter Hermione turned and attacked him with the same, now rather beat up pillow. Grabbing another pillow in defense Ron began to beat Hermione back, laughing Harry joined him.

"Why I do believe you will ruin all my pillows this way," Remus laughed making them all stop and look at him.

"You're to darn sneaky for your own good!" Hermione said.

"That's one of the qualities that made me such a good Marauder," Remus replied with a shrug. "Besides, what else would you expect form a wolf?" As this comment was made the clock gave a short chime indicating to them that it was 10:30. "Dang," Remus said as he looked at the clock. When Hermione, Harry, and Ron looked at him he explained, "Snape will be back to pick Ron and Harry up in an hour."

The trio groaned unhappily. "They can only stay for today?" Hermione asked disappointed.

"Afraid so Hermione. Are you two's things together?" Remus asked, receiving two silent nods. "Oh come on you guys, you still have a hour. Don't let it pass in boring silence."

"He's right guys. Wait here, I have a surprise." Hermione said suddenly excited and rushed into her room. Ron and Harry looked at each other, and then at Lupin.

"I don't know anything!" Remus said truthfully. After a few moments Hermione rushed back into the room holding two packages. She handed one to Harry and the other to Ron.

Harry and Ron opened their packages at the same time, soon they were both holding old fashioned looking books. Harry's was emerald green with his name engraved in gold, while Ron's maroon also having his name in gold. Harry curiously flipped through it, only to find it empty. "Um, Mione. These are empty," Harry stated rather confused.

"Of course they are," Hermione stated, receiving looks that clearly said that she was mental. "I know you two don't read so I got you these. You can use them for whatever you want. And you give your own password with your wand, it's really nice actually."

"Thanks Mione, they're great," Harry said. Ron agreed with him and he looked at his book. "We've got something for you to," Harry said and pulled out a leather album "Sorry we didn't wrap it." Harry apologized as Hermione flipped through it. He didn't receive an answer though, she was to enthralled to notice.

The album was really a scrapbook of Hogwarts. Inside there was a written copy of each song the Sorting Hat had sung and of the school song. Next came pages and pages of pictures. There were pictures of teachers, students, her friends, and just all over the school from their first year up. There weren't many pictures from their first year though since there had been no obnoxious Collin Creevy following them around. "Who took these? They're amazing," Hermione asked.

"Collin did, annoying prat he may be, but he's a good photographer," Ron answered.

Last were letters from all her friends, telling her what was going on, how they missed her and that hopefully her parents would get out of the hospital (that was the excuse that they had all been told) so that she could come back. "I'll read the letters later, but it's beautiful! I absolutely love it!" She beamed. As soon as the words left her mouth though, there was a soft knock on the door and the clock gave another short chime.

Remus got up and opened the door letting Snape in. The trio of friends looked around sadly at each other. "Come on now, I haven't got all day Potter," Snape drawled unpleasantly. Ron and Harry reluctantly grabbed their bags. Hermione rushed over and threw her arms around Harry.

"Goodbye Mione," Harry whispered sadly, "We'll hopefully see you soon."

"Goodbye Harry, I'm glad we got this all sorted out. Go back and find someone new." Hermione said with a smile.

She turned to Ron and gave him a big hug to match Harry's. They both quietly said goodbye. "Hey Hermione," Ron said quietly as she pulled away to let them leave, "Tell him." Hermione gave a smile and promised that she would. Harry and Ron then solemnly followed Snape out the door, which closed and locked behind them. As the door gave a click Hermione broke out in tears.

Seeing her begin to cry Remus rushed over to her and pulled her into a warm embrace. Shaking she laid her head against his chest. Slowly her breathing slowed back to normal and her crying stopped, but Remus didn't pull away. Instead he leaned down and kissed away the tears that stained her face. She gave a sigh and then pulled away blushing. "Thanks Remus."

"No need to thank me Hermione. Now I have a small present for you. Close your eyes," Remus said and as she closed her eyes shyly. He pulled out a necklace and fastened it around her neck. "You can open them now," Remus whispered in her ear. As she opened her eyes she looked at the necklace. On a thin, silver chain hung a black paw print. There was an onyx stone for each section set in silver. The black stones caught and almost held the light.

"It's beautiful Remus! Absolutely gorgeous!" Hermione gasped. Then she remembered her promise to Ron and decided that now was the time. "Remus," she started quietly. "I love you, I have since I saw you again at Hogwarts."

Remus' broke out into a smile and pulled her warmly into a hug. Hermione who had given a blush during her confession, now felt it fade. Remus pulled away and placed a soft but passionate kiss on her lips that sent shivers through her body. He pulled away and put his face by her ear. "Hermione I love you to," Remus whispered, gently blowing air into her ear. She placed her lips on his again this time in a kiss filled with love, as he picked her up and spun her around. "Merry Christmas Hermione."

A/N: Here you go! I promised it would be long so here you go. I hope you liked it. Merry Christmas! The next chapter should be up soon since I'm not in school right now. YES! Thanks so much to everyone who has already reviewed to this story. Please review! That would be wonderful! Happy Holidays!


	10. Dreams

Dreams 

Disclaimer: Hey! I still sadly don't own any of these characters… sadly

A/N: Hello! I am happy to say that I found a way that works to separate things. Most people use an Astrid but my computer wont let me so I get to use 'eeee'. It's dedicated to my friend josh, whenever I talk to him on the computer he always greets people with that.And the italics are Remus' dream incase you couldn't tell. Now onto the story…

Eeee

The rest off the day was spent happily. Remus and Hermione walked hand-in-hand outside. For the most part they just walked in silence but on occasion they would get into heated debates over whatever came to mind, starting with house-elves.

"They're treated like dirt!" Hermione said as they walked along slowly.

"Hermione they enjoy their work, and most of them don't belong to people as cruel as the Malfoys," Remus retorted with a laugh at how passionate Hermione was on the subject.

"How would you know? Have you ever been a house-elf?"

"No but I did visit Siri a lot over the summers and saw all the house-elves they went through. Not a single one of them wasn't absolutely delighted to be serving. I think one actually said he was honored…"

"Well then they've obviously been brainwashed!"

"Hermione no one is brainwashing house-elves. It's their nature to serve wizards and witches."

"Well look at Dobby, he's absolutely thrilled to be free. He gets wages and all the clothes he wants instead of nasty rags. He also gets to enjoy serving, which I still think is a result of brainwashing."

"Hermione, dear, I hate to break it to you but Dobby is a complete mental case. He wears at least five pairs of socks a day. He's also tried to kill Harry at least once, even though he thought he was helping him. He might mean well, but if he's not mental than I'm not a werewolf, and we know very well that I am," Remus retorted squeezing her hand gently.

"But he's---," Hermione started in protest. Her protest was interrupted though by Remus' lips pressing gently against her own. She pulled away with a smile. "Do you really think you can make me forget about what I was saying by kissing me?" Hermione asked playfully.

"Yes I do," Remus said while placing kisses along her jawline. As he kissed his way to her mouth Hermione gave a sigh. "I told you I could," he laughed.

Hermione looked at him for a moment, trying to decide whether to slap him playfully or kiss him as hard as she could. "Shut up," she said, deciding on the latter, and pulled him in for a heated kiss.

Eeee

The rest of the day passed very quickly and resulted with the new couple curled up together on the couch. Hermione laid her head gently against his chest and closed her eyes. "Hermione," Remus whispered just before she could fall asleep.

"Hmm?" Hermione asked, snuggling in against the soft wool of the sweater he was wearing.

"Go to bed, it's late and we're both exhausted," He said. She opened her mouth to argue but she stopped her before she could. "No arguing, we've debated all day. Now it's your turn to listen. Bed, now," he said firmly, but with a smile.

Hermione got up sleepily and smiled, "You know Remus? I think this has been the best day of my life. Except for maybe getting my letter, and becoming friends with Harry and Ron." She then walked into her room and laid down on her bed and feel asleep in her clothes.

Remus smiled and followed her heading to his room. He made it through changing clothes but that was it.

Eeee

_It was the full moon and Remus had just finished transforming. James and Peter had been put in detention for the week and couldn't make it out to the shack. Remus lay down on the floor to wait for his mate. Minutes passed and the wolf grew restless and began chewing on his leg. Suddenly a thudding on the stairs distracted him. The wolf stood up, facing the door, and let out a growl. _

_The thudding stopped and a black nose pushed open the door. Letting out a bark Remus padded over to his dog friend. The dog sat still until the wolf had sniffed him over, wagging his tail the whole time. Stepping back the dog that was Sirius bowed to show his respect to the wolf. His bow was responded by a wolfish grin as the wolf lept and tackled the dog. They ran out side into the open field and wrestled until they both stood panting._

_Letting out a howl Remus signified that he was the winner of the match. They then wandered through the field and stopped when the reached a ledge. Suddenly the black dog beside him caught sniff of something below and bounded happily down the steep incline as the wolf watched on curiously. Suddenly before either of them could do anything the rocks slipped out from under the dogs feet and sent him tumbling down the slope and threw him onto the rocky ground._

_Remus rushed carefully down to were the dog lay. It was still and a steady stream of blood was trickling from its head. The wolf mournfully nudged the dog with his muzzle, but it received no response. Realizing it was dead he let out a mournful howl letting the world know that his best mate, was dead._

_Eeee_

_Before he knew it Remus was sitting in a small café with his arm around the waist of a teenage Hermione. Siiting across from them, hand-in-hand was Lily and James Potter._

"_So Remmy, whose the girl?" James asked with a wink,_

_Hermione gave a laugh and responded for herself. "I'm Hermione Mr. Potter. I'm Harry's friend." _

_James gave her a crazy look then burst out laughing. "Hermione I am in no way 'Mr. Potter'. I am James, it's perfectly all right for you to call me that. Heck it might disappoint me if you don't. You are going out with Remus here," he said. _

_Lily rolled her eyes at her husband, "I'm Lily, but if you know Harry than you must know that already. You'll have to forgive my husbands idiocy," she said laughingly._

"_So how long have you two been seeing each other?" James asked, coming out of his laughing fit at being called Mr. Potter._

"_Two, almost three years," Remus found himself replying, then giving Hermione a quick kiss._

_James laughed at him, "Finally mate. I always said you needed a girl."_

_They carried on happy conversation for quite sometime before they decided to depart. As Remus and Hermione walked out everything went blurry…_

_Eeee_

_When things became clearer Remus found himself outside of the safe house. Hermione was dressed in a beautiful but simple white gown. He looked down at his own attire to find that it was a tux. _

"_Second thoughts? Hermione asked holding his hand and kissing it lightly._

"_Never," he said and swept her off her feet and carried her into the house._

_Hermione laughed as she lay her head against his chest. "I never knew you to be a romantic Remus."_

"_Well I guess there are things you still have to learn," Remus said, nuzzling her neck._

_Hermione let out a soft laugh and kissed him. As he kissed back the weight he felt from carrying her disappeared. In his hands were piles of ash that sifted through his fingers to lay around his feet. The ashes were all that was left of her. Lying in the ashes around his feet glinted a gold band with small diamond. Her wedding ring. He fell down to his knees and cried. "Hermione."_

Remus bolted up in his bed, sweat pouring down his face and called out as his dream had. "Hermione!"

Eeee

A/N: Hey everybody! Thank you soo much to all the people that have reviewed. I would post them but theres a lot of people and no one reads those. I really could use some sugestions on where to go with this. I'm stuck here… I have no further ideas. So if you would like me to update or would like to make me happy and give me something to do please give me any ideas you have. MUCH THANKS!!!!

The Meaning of Haste

HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR! MAY THIS NEXT YEAR BE BLESSED!


	11. Memories

**What I Learned in 7th Year**

Disclaimer: Okay this is the last one of these darn things I'm doing. I don't own Harry Potter and sadly never will. It will always belong to J.K. Rowling.

A/N: This whole chapter is a flashback so it is in italics! It's when Snape found out the plan to attack Hermione, but hopefully you will be able to tell… 

Chapter 11: Memories 

_The sun was setting as Professor Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore walked outside to the Apparation point. "Do stay safe Severus. We will sorely miss our Potions Master if you do not return," Albus said as they reached their destination._

_"I will try Albus, but I do doubt the students would miss the greasy bat of the dungeons," Snape sneered as his hair blew around his face._

_"Remember our promise Severus," the Headmaster said in a serious tone._

_"Yes, yes Albus I am not to let them kill me if they try nor attempt it myself. I know, but I do not understand why you would rather have me suffer here," Severus said with a sigh. The times were getting more dangerous and Albus had made him promise against taking his own life or willingly giving it up to the Deatheaters. _

_"My dear boy, you know exactly why. Death is the easy way out a way none should ever take. Now go, being late could mean the fall of your disguise." And with a crack Snape was gone and the Headmaster turned to make his way up the hill to the castle._

_XXXX_

_With a crack Snape appeared in his spot in the circle of Deatheaters. He put up his usual shield to keep his emotions in and turned to greet Malfoy. Soon there was a hush over the circle as Voldemort appeared in the middle of them all. _

_"I see we are all accounted for," he hissed. "Pity, I do have a little energy I was going ot enjoy using. Oh well, Malfoy get up here. Now Malfoy has new tactics for getting to that insufferable git Dumbledore and Potter."_

_Lucius Malfoy stepped into the middle of the circle and bowed deeply. "Thank you for the chance my Lord."_

_"Get up fool," Voldermort hissed._

_"My Lord, we can get the Granger girl that Potter is so fond of. Getting rid of her would surely lure them out of the castle. Even Dumbledore could not keep Potter away from her if she was in danger. Draco informs me that there is a Hogwarts weekend next week. I am sure that she will be going, and Potter will not be there to protect her."_

_"Excellent work Malfoy," Voldemort said dismissing him._

_Malfoy bent down and kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes. "Thank you my Lord, thank you."_

"Now Snape," Voldemort said turning his attention to Severus. "You will offer to escort the students into Hogsmeade and then sidetrack the mudblood. Tell her you need to discuss Potions with her then when the rest of the students are gone you will bring her here. Then someone will be waiting here and they will keep her here. Someone will cast the Crucio on you to make it seem to that old wizard that you put up a fight for her. Tell them she is being held and will die soon unless they do not go get her."

_Snape looked up at his 'master' and knew what he had to do. "No," he said clearly, his voice wavering slightly. _

_The circle stared at him like the mad man he was and Voldemort laughed. It sounded more like a hiss and made all the Deatheaters nervous. Voldemort whipped out his wand and inspected it. "Now, now Snape that was not very wise. Not very wise at all." The Dark Lord turned his wand so it pointed at Severus' chest. "Crucio," he hissed._

_As the curse it Severus' body every scar he had lit up in a silver glow. They littered his arms and gave them a glow. It felt as if each scar was being remade and new ones created. He fell to the ground and gasped for air. It felt as though someone was kicking him repeatedly in the chest. He could hear the cackling of Voldemort and the nervous whispers of the Deatheaters around him. The pain increased heavily as the time wore on and a long scar on his chest was hit by the curse. He ripped at his black robes and they fell open revealing more silver scars among a pale chest, most of the scars a result of a habit long gone. Between frantic gasps for air he heard the Deatheaters taking bets on how much longer he would last. Determined to get back to Dumbledore and warn him about Hermione. He tried to push the pain away and stand. He managed to stumble to his feet before the blood rushed violently to his head. He fell back down and his head crashed down against a tree. Blood trickled through his sweat soaked hair. Fighting to keep consciousness he stumbled back up bracing the tree for support. Severus muttered the words necessary and Disapperated. He landed outside of the gate and fell to the ground. The sight of the school set adrenaline coursing through his veins as he struggled back up and began to stumble slowly up the hill._

_XXXX_

_As Dumbledore sat in his office he heard the soft crash of the gate and knew that Snape must be back. As he looked out the window he could barely make out the Potions Master's shape, but he could tell he was stumbling. Throwing some floo poweder into the fireplace the headmaster stuck his head in and called out, "Minerva's chambers." His head appeared in her fire and he called out. _

_She came quickly, pulling a bathrobe around her. "What is it Albus?" she asked._

_"I'm afraid Severus is hurt. Go alert Poppy and meet me down in the Entrance Hall." And with that he withdrew his head and walked briskly down. As he walked up to the doors they came crashing open and Snape staggered in. _

_Madame Pomfrey and McGonnagall came skidding around the corner as Severus stood staring around wildly. "Severus! Are you all right?" McGonnagall asked._

_He turned in dark eyes to look at her and then collapsed on the ground. "Hermione…Deatheaters… Hogsmeade…" Where the last words he muttered before the world turned black._

_XXXX_

_A/N: Wow I haven't updated in ages! I'm terribly sorry about that. School has been absolute hell lately. It seems all my teachers are playing who can hand out the most homework. I'll try and get my next chapter up sooner. Thanks a billion to all of you that have reviewed faithfully! Yall (yeah I'm Texan) are amazing! And a plea to you all who are reading Savior: **PLEASE TELL ME HOW TO END THIS STORY!!! I'M AFRAID IT WILL GO ON FOR EVER AND LOOSE ALL PLOT! PLEASE LET ME KNOW HOW TO END IT!**_


	12. Regret?

**What I Learned in 7th Year**

Disclaimer: I still sadly don't own any of this but the plot, the characters belong to J.K. Rowling

Dedication: This chapter is for all my friends that have just plain rocked lately! You guys are the best in the world!

Chapter 12- 

_Last time:_

Remus bolted up in his bed, sweat pouring down his face and called out as his dream had. "Hermione!"

XXXX 

Hermione woke up with a start when she heard her name. She grabbed her bathrobe and wand and rushed out into the hallway to see what was happening. When she didn't find anything she turned back to her room. "You're hearing things Hermione, it's not healthy," she said quietly to herself. When she reached out to turn the handle she stopped and decided to go check the rest of the house, just in case.

As she opened Remus' door she found his bed empty and a soft glow coming from his bathroom. She went and peeked in through a crack and saw him looking into the mirror.

XXXX

Remus splashed water on his face and looked up into his reflection. 'Hideous,' he thought with a scowl. 'It's obvious that dream meant she's going to leave me just like Sirius, James and Lily did. I don't even know what she saw in me in the first place.' Remus ran a finger over a long scar that ran across the bridge of his nose and under his right eye.

"That was the worst dream ever, first Sirius, and that already happened. Then James and Lily, that already happened to. Then Hermione, Merlin I don't want to know when that's coming." Remus hung his head down and starred determinedly at the sink.

Hermione moved silently from the doorway and up behind him. She ran a hand soothingly across his back receiving a shudder. He turned around and stared at her. "Go away Hermione, there is no reason for you to be here. You can't and shouldn't care for me, it will only end up bad for the both of us. I am a werewolf and am not safe to be around, I am contacting Dumbledore tomorrow to find a replacement for me," he said in a cold voice. Hermione felt tears gather in her eyes at his words. Remus turned back to look at her and sighed, and his voice became softer. "Hermione there are better things for you in this world than being with me, and we never know if I could attack you during a transformation. I could easily break in here, the woods do not always entertain a wolf," he said spitting out the word wolf with disdain.

Hermione bit back her tears and decided talking him out of this would be hard but not impossible. "Remus, you know that I can protect myself and that you won't attack me. If you feel so badly about it than I'm sure that something can be worked out so that you can go a little ways away during the full moon. Someone can stay here with me if they need to. And I do care for you, and I always will. It will not end up bad for either of us. I know you're thinking that what happened to Sirius, James and Lily had something to do but it really didn't. Now forget about trying to get rid of me, it will never happen, and tell me what this is really about. I woke up to someone saying my name and now you're in here acting weird," She said quickly praying that he would just talk to her.

Lupin pushed past her and wen to sit on the edge of his bed with Hermione right behind him. "It's stupid really but it's a dream I had, well it's really more like three consecutive dreams. They were all really sort of bizarre. The first one was during the full moon and it was just Sirius and me. We were running and we reached a ledge and Sirius fell down it. He died, he was just lying there on the ground dead. It was so real to."

Hermione scooted up next to him and laid a hand comfortingly on his arm. "What happened next?" She whispered, urging him to go on.

"I was sitting there talking to James and Lily, except I was as old as I am now and they looked just like they did after I left their house the night they were… killed. It was so real, it was just like it used to be in the Common room back at Hogwarts. Except… except this time you were there. You were just sitting there with us and we were all talking, then they just drifted away, then suddenly we were here in the house. We had just been married and I carried you in. Then I kissed you and you just turned to ash in my fingers."

He drifted off and Hermione could see the sadness in his eyes, and that the dream had really hurt him. "Remus, don't worry. It was just three really bad dreams, nothing more. I'm still here, I'm right here." He didn't answer her, but just turned and looked at her as if trying to make sure she was really there.

"But they aren't," he whispered, his voice hoarse.

Hermione leaned in and tilted his face up to look at her. "No they're not, but it is not your fault. No matter what you think or what anyone tries to make you believe it is not your fault."

"I know," he said before leaning in to kiss her gently, as if to assure him self that this wasn't just some sick dream. When she didn't disappear he pulled back and smiled. "Thank you Hermione. "

The two spent the rest of the night in his bed where the fell asleep, feeling more content than they had in a while.

XXXX

A/N: Oh my gosh. I can't believe it has been so long since I've updated! I'm incredibly sorry and promise that the next chapter will be up soon. Thank you to all the people who have reviewed my story so far!


	13. Professor?

**  
What I Learned in 7th Year**

Disclaimer: I still don't own J.K. Rowling's wonderful work. Or else I wouldn't be writing on fan fiction now would I?

**Chapter 13- Professor?**

The next few weeks passed without much event from either occupants. It was growing close to the next full moon when something finally happened. It was mid March when Remus came up to Hermione while she was reading. As he walked outside through the yard he stopped as he caught sight of her sitting on a large rock. The warm sunlight shone on her hair making it a warm golden colour as it blew gently around her face in a light wind. Remus came back to his senses and shook his head. 'Come back Lupin. Now is not the time to zone out," he thought to himself. He gave a small cough and waited for her to turn around.

She smiled brightly when she saw him. "Hello Remus. I was just reading our potions book for this year. It's really quite fascinating. Although I am not…fond of Professor Snape I am a little disappointed that I didn't get to work on some of these. We're supposed to learn the Contraceptive Potion will undoubtedly be helpful sometime and then there's the basic Truth potion. It's no where near as strong as Veritasserum of course but it's still-" she rambled until Remus interrupted her.

"Hermione, I would love to hear what you have to say about potions and I'm very sorry that you couldn't be in class to learn them but I really need to talk to you," he said seriously.

Hermione gave him a questioning look. "Okay, shoot."

"During this full moon I have to leave. I have to go on a short mission for the Order. I'll only be gone for a week and another teacher will come and watch you since school's out for Easter break. Don't ask what I have to do, I can't tell you. I'm not sure yet who will be coming but I promise that they will be able to teach you one on one for once. Don't worry about me. I promise that I'll stay safe," he said as she starred wide-eyed at him.

"O-okay. I trust you. I just wish you didn't have to go," Hermione replied, laying her head down on his shoulder.

"I know. I don't want to go either but I have to. Know, tell me all about the potions you read about," he said knowing that potions would easily change the subject.

"Well there's the…."

XXXX

The rest of the evening was spent discussing different aspects of magic and just enjoying each others company before Remus left. That night passed all to quickly and they went to bed dreading the day to come.

XXXX

The next morning Hermione awoke with a start. She jumped out of bed when she heard muffled voices. Throwing her robes over her pajamas she headed out towards the direction of the voices.

"I still don't know how you got me to come here Lupin."

"Oh come on, you know it wont be all that bad."

"Not all that bad? I could be spending my break alone, and instead I'm stuck here, alone, with Miss Granger. And you say its not all that bad?"

Hermione was fuming as she stepped into the room. She didn't register who this new person was until she saw him and stopped.

"Professor?"

XXXX

A/N: Hello! I know this is an extremely SHORT chapter and I'm sorry. I'm thankfully out of school for spring break this week and will be able to update so never fear. A new and longer chapter will be up soon. Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers!


	14. Alone

**What I Learned in 7th Year**

Disclaimer: I still sadly don't own any of these wonderful characters. I know, it's depressing, but it the sad truth. Now if you don't mind I'm going to go find the nearest corner and cry about it.

Chapter 14- Alone 

"Professor?" Hermione said in shock.

"Yes Miss Granger," came the deep silky voice of the Hogwarts' one and only Professor Snape. He looked at her with the sneer of disgust that she and her friends had grown accustom to over the multiple years of potion classes.

"What are you doing here?" She asked coolly once the initial shock of seeing her Potions Master in her living room.

"It seems that I have been forced to come and baby sit the poor Gryffindor that can't watch herself," he said with a smirk.

"Now, now children, play nice," Remus said with a laugh, earning glares from the two.

"Oh do save us from your smugness Lupin. I have no care to endure your…wit. Just show me were I am to set up my equipment and I will leave you two to say your… good byes," Severus replied smirking as he said 'good byes'.

"Right through that hall Severus. It's a large room and at the end of the hall. There should be plenty of room for your potions," Remus said, good naturally. Hermione shook her head slightly as Snape swept down the hallway. How Remus could stand that man she would never know. "Well I guess its time for me to be leaving. No matter what you think Severus will watch out for you. And I'm sure if you bother him enough he will let you assist him in, whatever potions he brought to work on while he's here."

Hermione laughed at that. "And how long do you think that this… bothering will take?"

"Knowing Severus… I would say a day or two," Remus said, laughing. The clock gave a loud chime and Remus cursed softly. "I'm sorry Hermione but I really have to go."

"I know, just one more thing though," she said moving in a little closer to him.

"And what might that be?" Remus replied with a smirk that reminded her horribly of Professor Snape himself. She leaned up and kissed him gently. He responded to her quickly and pulled her body closer to him. When air became critical he broke away and whispered shakily in her ear. "Hermione, do that again and I'll never be able to leave."

"All the more reason to," she said back, caressing his ear with her breath. He shuddered slightly and gave her a quick kiss.

"I do hope that my staying here does not interrupt the… fun," drawled the, quite unwelcome, voice of Snape.

"Of course not Severus, I'm leaving right now anyway," Remus said as he disentangled himself from Hermione's arms, a flush rising gently to his face. Hermione was beet red and only seemed to grow redder when Remus gave her a chaste kiss and left calling, "You two be nice. Go easy on Snape, Hermione."

"Damn wolf," Snape muttered under his breath.

"If you knew how much pain he has to go through every month because of his lycanthropy than I seriously doubt that even you would be so cruel as to call him a damn wolf," Hermione hissed, turning on him.

"Excuse me Granger, but I, more than you would know something about pain. Or have you forgotten this little fact?" He asked pulling his sleeve up to show the mark tattooed on his arm. Hermione stared at the spot on his arm, speechless.

"I-I-I'm sorry. I … forgot," Hermione stammered.

"Never mind you insufferable wretched know-it-all. Next time use the brain that you insist on showing off every lesson," he hissed and swept down the hall and into the room, slamming his door behind him.

"This is going to be along week," Hermione muttered, sitting down to read.

XXXX

The day passed by very slowly. Snape had not come out of his makeshift lab all day and Hermione had ended up wandered bored outside. As the sun disappeared behind the trees she knocked on his door carrying a small plate of food. "Professor," she called.

A sharp "enter" came and se opened the door tentatively.

He was working at and large oak desk that was cluttered with notes and books. A few cauldrons sat bubbling around him and ingredient jars littered the desk. "Yes Miss Granger?" He asked, obviously upset at her interruption in his work.

"I just thought you might want something to eat. What are you working on sir?" She asked in awe.

"Thank you Miss Granger," he said taking the plate from her and laying it forgotten on the desk. "Those to pewter cauldrons are various potions for the Infirmary, the gold cauldron is Wolfsbane for your wolf, and then this silver cauldron is an experiment I'm working on," he said pointing to the various scattered cauldrons.

She stood watching him as he added ingredients to one potion while stirring another and pouring over his notes at the same time. "Do you want something Miss Granger?" He asked.

"Well, I was hoping that maybe I could assist you on one of your potions since I've missed so much class time, sir." She suggested hopefully. "I mean it just looks like you've got your hands full, not that you couldn't handle them all, and I've missed almost all my N.E.W.T.S potions except for the ones Remus has been able to teach me, which really hasn't been-"

"Miss Granger if you stop that incessant babbling you may assist me with one of the potions for the Infirmary," He said softly.

Hermione smiled brightly. "Thank you sir!" She said and sat down next to the pewter cauldrons. "What do I need to do?"

The evening passed by in silence except for the quiet sizzling of the potions and orders and comments coming from Snape.

Hermione went to her room late that night. Instead of falling straight into bed like her exhausted body begged her to, she went over and sat on the window bench, starring out at the full moon. A soft howl sounded and sent shivers down her skin. "Merlin," she whispered. "Remus Lupin you better come back to me or you're in for some serious trouble." Hours later, just before sunrise she fell asleep, knowing she would wake up to a very sore neck.

Her day passed in silence, working on potions once again, and the night left her with no sleep out of worry. By three nights of this she was feeling very cranky and had dark circles under her eyes. Grabbing a large cup of strong coffee she went to work on the potions. Only the day didn't go like normal.

XXXX

"Miss Granger I have finished the potions Poppy need so you may pick _one_ of the potions you missed out on to learn," Snape told her, stressing the word 'one.'

"Thank you sir," she said then after thinking over each potion she had read, "I think I would like to learn the Contraceptive potion." The professor gave her a confused look that made her roll her eyes. "It will definitely be the most effective potion professor. Preventing someone from getting pregnant is surely more important than having a little more hold over keeping a person from lying or the very simple engorgement potion. It's also the most difficult potion to make, one that with the slightest mistake it could be fatal," she said coolly, having thought of all the pros and cons on each potion earlier.

Snape just rolled his eyes. Of course the know-it-all girl would have an essay worthy reason. She did have a point to her though he would never admit it. "Miss Granger, if you so not stop your needless ramblings then we will not make this 'oh so important' potion," he drawled.

"Sorry _professor_, but you asked me why so I told went and told you and it would now seem that my needless ramblings as you put it are not so needless after all," she snapped. Then as it suddenly dawned on her what she had just said her eyes grew wide and she put a hand up to her mouth. "Oh Merlin! I am so sorry professor! I shouldn't have said that."

Snape smirked at her. "No you shouldn't have. That's ten points Miss Granger, and if you speak out like that again I can promise it will much more points and as many detentions as I can fit into the rest of this miserable term."

She nodded and went to get the cauldron and ingredients. While the water heated in the heavy pewter cauldron she began to carefully chop the Bellweed roots they needed to start it off. When she was satisfied with their thickness and consistency she pushed them aside and made to grind up half a pint of dried black rose petals. Before her hand even touched the pestle a baritone voice broke the calm silence of the room.

"Miss Granger, is you would like to ruin this potion then by all means, leave your Bellweed roots as they are and go onto the petal," he said, sneering at her 'sloppy' job.

"Pardon me professor, but what exactly is wrong with my roots?" She asked, looking back and forth curiously from the open book, to her roots, and back to her instructions. "They're just like it says. 'When through cutting the roots should be a neat and even one centimeter in thickness.'"

"The roots are a centimeter thick Miss Granger, in most parts. Most of your roots are cut wavy and jagged along the sides."

Hermione almost exploded at him again. How dare he criticize her over something as stupid and non-existent as jagged cuts! She took a deep breath before replying coldly, "Sorry professor," then fixing the roots. When they were finally satisfactory she began grinding the petals furiously. She moved on preparing each ingredient getting angrier and more frustrated at each one. Each time she was done and about to move on Snape always found something to criticize. Finally she was allowed to add the first ingredient. As she stirred in the rose petal dust and Foxwood pollen he interrupted her again.

"Miss Granger, do use more fluid movements when you are stirring. I hate to think just how horribly you would make this potion without assistance."

That was final straw, and she turned to where he was standing, glaring over her shoulder. She brandished her spoon at him furiously. "There is nothing bloody wrong with my stirring movements Snape, just like there was nothing wrong with every damn ingredient you made me prepare twice now. I'm bloody sick of you being such a bloody bastard about everything I do, especially when we both know it's right! I don't know how Dumbledore even got the bloody dungeon bat to leave his precious dungeons in the first place! Now if you would so kindly bugger off I would be very much obliged." Hermione screamed, the anger radiating off of her.

Snape stood starring wide eyed at her. He watched in a rare shocked silence as she kicked his cauldron, making the contents slosh, and then as she went briskly and moodily outside. She went to the rock she and Remus had sat on not a full week back. Her breathing slowed and her heart rate returned to normal as she sat in the pouring rain. Somehow the warm shower had an opposite effect on her. Instead of depressing her and making her feel tired, it energized while calming her down, making her feel completely and utterly alive.

XXXXX

A/N: Hello! Only one more chapter to go! It will be very long and school is being a piece of shit right now. I have auditions for band next year coming up to so I'm not sure when I will be able to get the next chapter up, but I promise it will be as soon as possible! Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! You guys are AWESOME, AMAZING, AND JUST PLAING COOL! Cookies, Jellybeans, and Chocolate to you alll!


	15. The Begining of the End

**What I Learned in 7th Year**

Disclaimer: I still don't own the characters. I know it's very depressing. I'm just borrowing them from the great J.K. Rowling. I'll give them back, I promise... well most of them anyway. n.n

A/N: Italics are the wolf and non italics are Remus. Just wanted to clear that up, so I don't go and confuse the heck out of you.

Chapter 15-The Beginning of the End

Remus sighed and set down the hill, away from the cottage. He knew he would have to walk quickly all day if he was to make it by morning. He was headed one of the largest Floo Stations in Scotland. It was a good 50 miles away and tonight was the full moon. He always wore a collar with a small tag and box hanging from it the day of the full moon. It was regulation for all werewolves. It was more like a long strap of leather tied around his neck, seeing as his neck grew in width when he transformed. Before he transformed he planned to take the wolfsbane so he would be in control and then shrink his clothes and belongs to fit in the small box. He would run in the form of a wolf covering all the distance in one full day. He had only traveled like this twice before and knew it would not do to go near large towns, you never knew when a strong surge from the wolf could take over, the potion was made for just lying down and sleeping with.

The sun was beginning to sink below the trees when he stopped to get ready for the night. Sitting down on his thick cloak he pulled out some sandwiches and ate while pondering on what he was to do. He knew he was leaving because he did not like being anywhere near Hermione while in his wolf form and was glad to get away. He was also leaving partially for the Order. Snape had been discovered as a spy and was in danger. It was expected that there would be a large uprising and they had to get him away from the school secretly. There was an Order member currently in the Polyjuice Potion form of Severus hidden away in the castle. Other members were rushing in to help keep the students safe. If they were lucky this mighty be the last battle they would have to fight, but he didn't bother hoping for he knew things were not always as one hoped. If they were would he really be a werewolf?

Sighing he stowed away his belongings and downed the vile potion. Grimacing at the bitter taste he shrunk his belongings, a normal shrinking spell was not good enough so he had invented a maximized version. Muttering the incantation under his breath he smiled at the familiar sight of his pack the size of a fly. Tucking it safely away in his box he clasped the lid closed and muttered another locking spell he had invented to be used by wandless magic.

As the full moon rose over the treetops and Remus positioned himself for a painful transformation. He could feel bones begin to shift and muscle And sinew ripping and rejoining in new forms. It felt as if a troll was taking his body and breaking it into pieces, then building something completely different. After a few minutes of hell a gray wolf sat panting on the ground, a leather collar around its neck. It shook its head and lopped gently down the hill. Gathering momentum he broke out into a run.

This was the part about his transformations that he actually didn't mind. Running free. He liked being in the body of the wolf, the heightened senses and gracefulness. It was a blessing in a curse. He ran happily through the trees, taking in the strong scents of the wildlife around.

He had been running for a few hours and was making good progress when he came to a small stream. Panting, he began to lap up the water greedily. As the water soothed his throat, a loud howl sounded through out the air. The wolf shuddered. He recognized that howl as a werewolves howl. 'O crap!' the human voice thought. He braced him self for the struggle with in that would come.

'_Wolf!'_

'No! I have to go. We have to get the station by morning'

'_No! We want to find the wolf!'_

'We can't go find it! It could kill us anyway.'

'_Wolf nice, wolf not hurt us.'_

'Yes it will, it will hurt us or worse. If we get really unlucky you might get stuck mated!'

_'We like this wolf.'_

'How would you know? You don't even know who it is.'

_'We go find now.'_

'No.'

_'Yes!'_

'NO!' He shouted to at the wolf. He could feel it subside and the human part regained control. He panted then decided it was best if he left, immediately. He dashed away from the stream and didn't slow down until he felt as if he could move anymore. He collapsed on top of a large hill. He looked out over the scenery and gave a wolfish grin. There lay a small pub on the outskirts of town. It was just down the hill so he decided to just sleep until morning. The sun rose about a hour later and he began the painful transformation again. He lay shuddering on the ground as he pulled out his cloak and pack. Shoving his clothes on proved to be painful, as he was sore from the transformations and running all night.

He stretched and walked stiffly down the hill. He pushed the door open and was greeted by an empty room. There was no one inside except for a middle-aged man, who was polishing glasses behind the counter. The light was dim and he felt grateful for it. He sat down slowly on a stool and gave a weak smile at the man. "A small whisky please," he said quietly. The man nodded and walked away.

After he had downed the drink, the man asked if he needed anything else. He nodded and tried to remember what Dumbledore had told him to say to get to the floo. "I'd like a fire whisky double shot with powder in it please. I have a long trip ahead of me."

The man smiled. "Come on back my boy," he said with a deep voice and waved to a small door at the end of the bar. Remus nodded and went through it. He gave a gasp at what he saw. There was a large stone fireplace big enough to seat up to twenty witches and wizards and their luggage set in the middle of the wall, and then on the opposite side of the room there were 15 small single fireplaces and a few fire places set up for couples. A large cauldron was stationed in the middle of the room and filled to the brim with a shimmering green powder. A woman sat behind a large desk, waiting for business and obviously bored. She looked up and smiled at the sight of someone to help.

"Hello and welcome to Rivendern, Scotland's largest floo station. Are you traveling alone or will you be waiting for someone else?" She asked in a thick accent.

"No, I'm alone," he said quietly.

"Well then I just need your name and the location that you're traveling then."

"Remus Lupin," he said nervously. "And I'm going to Hogwarts. Gate 17, that's the headmasters office, I believe."

"Remus Lupin," she said out loud as she wrote it. "Gate HW-17.That will be 7 galleons. But it would be only one if you wanted to use Gate 5, which is the entrance hall."

"No, I'll use 17," he said searching through his pockets. He found nothing and cursed silently. He had left his change bag in his box. "Shoot," he whispered. He couldn't think of anything to do but get it out right there. He pulled the small box up and was careful to hide the tag in his hand. He pulled out his change bag and snapped the box shut, quickly tucking it back out of sight. For once he agreed with Sirius and was glad that he was attractively built, the woman had not noticed the box as she had been to busy checking him out.

"Here," he said in his deep and slightly hoarse voice. He handed her the galleons and waited as she finished her scribbling and handed him a small recite. He tucked it away into his pocket and followed her over to one of the single fireplaces. It was made completely out of a dark stone that looked like slate or granite and was charred black in spots from the flames. Above it on a small brass plate it said 'S12', which he assumed meant Single fireplace 12. A small fire came up as she pressed her hand into a small onyx square in the wall. She handed him a small hand full of powder.

"Just say HW-17 and it'll take you straight there," she told him not releasing her hand from his. He was beginning to feel uncomfortable under her scrutinizing stare and close proximity. She kept looking at him as if he was a piece of meat and she was a starved dog. Before he knew it her lips were pressed against his. He gasped at the sudden and unwanted contact and she took that as a perfect opportunity to slide her tongue into his mouth. It took him a moment to get over the shock of a woman whose name he didn't know – maybe, it was Linda… he wasn't sure, he hadn't paid much attention to the nameplate on her desk -- kissing him so forcefully. When his brain finally began to function, the first though that came to his mind was Hermione. He pushed the woman away as gently as he could, but with getting the point that he wanted none of that through.

"I'm sorry, but I really have to go," he said as rushed and politely he could. He took the powder and threw it in to the flames. Once the flames were a deep emerald and dancing up the wall he stepped in. "HW-17," he said loudly and clearly. He felt as if he was in a blender as he spun around through the floo network. After a few minutes of the dizzying travel, he fell out into a brightly-lit office. He gave a few loud and painful sounding coughs as he stood and began brushing the soot off his robes.

A young witch that he assumed must be a new teacher told him to go check in with Minerva then go off to one of the guest rooms for a good night of sleep. He smiled gratefully and made his way through the warm castle. It was just how he remembered it from when he taught there four years ago and since he had spent seven years there as a student. But this time, it was different. Every painting and statue seemed to remind him of a memory with his fellow Marauders who were now all dead. (The previous year Peter had been murdered by his master and personally Remus couldn't care less.)

It took him about three times as long as it should have, as he stopped multiple times to stop and think, but he finally got to his rooms. He sank into a comfortable couch in front of a large fire and pulled on a small rope. Immediately a house elf appeared in his fireplace. "What can I do for you sir?" It squeaked.

He smiled, the little creatures never ceased to amuse him. "Could you please bring me up some dinner?"

"Of course sir! Squidgy would be honoured!" It disappeared and the flames turned back to their normal colours. A few minutes later and the elf popped up into his room carrying a small tray of food. "Here you are sir. Please let Squidgy know if the sir would be requiring anything else."

"No, that's all for now. Thank you Squidgy," he said, trying desperately to not laugh at the name Squidgy. The elf by the name of Squidgy bowed lowly to the ground and popped out of the room. After devouring his food Remus dragged himself up to his room and fell into bed, still in his clothes. He woke up 12 hours later feeling much better. Until he look at his clock.

"12:30!" he yelled, jolting up out of bed. "Shit, I'm gonna be late," he grabbed a last roll from the other night and ran off to Dumbledore's office, completely unaware of him rumpled robes and over all appearance.

He skidded to a halt outside of the large oak doors that marked the office and took a deep breath, running a hand through his messy hair in an attempt to flatten it. He opened the door and stepped inside, amongst many other men and women of scattered ages.

"Remus!" A happy and feminine voice called. He barely had time to look for the source before he was hit in the chest with 120 pounds of Tonks. He laughed and returned his old friend's embrace. "It's good to see you mate!" She said in her young voice, and pulled back to look him over. "And you still look the bloody same, how do you do it?"

Remus laughed at her comment. "Well Tonks, some of us wake up and decide what to wear in the morning not what to look like. And I hardly doubt that I look the same."

Tonks gave a loud laugh at his rebut. "I guess you're right there mate, though it looks like you didn't think about your wardrobe at all this morning." Remus just smiled sheepishly.

They went to go sit down in the last two empty chairs. Looking around the room he noticed many of the familiar faces left in the order. Harry and Ron were sitting next to Dumbledore and talking quietly. Next to them were Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, and their parents. Percy was no longer in a disagreement with them but he wasn't up to fighting in the Order, and Ginny wasn't considered old enough, much to her protests, as she was only in her sixth year. Talking quietly next to them was Shaklebolt, Moody, McGonnagall, two brothers by the name of Doffs, Oliver Wood, Fleur and her husband Jon, The Arithmancy professor, a young man just graduated named Robson Nanncy, and a young with who had just moved from America named Lexy Mills, and finally the twins Alexandra and Joanna and their husbands Joseph and Jose, and then two new people he had never met before. He supposed they had just joined while he was watching over Hermione though that didn't make much sense, considering every member was required to vote whether or not new members should be allowed in or not, and he hadn't been informed. He put the issue from his mind as Dumbledore began to speak.

"Welcome everyone. I assume you all have been told why you are here. We have been informed of a Death Eater attack on our very own Severus Snape. As you know we have taken the necessary precautions to keep him safe. We're not quite sure when this attack will happen, but we do know it will be late at night or early in the morning and very soon. We have sentries posted at the doors and in all the towers to keep a watch. And some people flying around invisible over the grounds. It's simple really but quite complex in a way. There are more safety details that select people know about, but only because they are in charge of them. Before I take any questions may I introduce you to our two newest members. The man next to Minerva is Alex Madrigan and next to him is Lestat Westmann. They join us from France and are eager to help. I know that they did not go through the initial trial period for as long as you all had to but we are in dire need of help after… well after the recent attacks that have occurred. Now are there any questions I can answer?"

Remus looked curiously at the two new comers. Alex had long wavy black hair that reached down to brush his shoulders and dark brown eyes that were almost black. He had a pale complexion that was sprinkled with a few dark freckles. He looked to be about 5' 7'' and was athletic looking. He did not look French at all, more like Mexican if he thought about it. Lestat had thick blonde hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail so Remus could not see how long it went. He had a French and almost Aristocratic look about him. He looked very young with his vibrant blue-gray eyes and lightly tanned skin. His had a thin mouth that was set in a straight line and his long, slim fingers were placed lightly on top of a dark cane. Remus was sensing something weird from the both of them but he wasn't sure what it was. It was something like what Sirius and James were like before a prank and Severus before revenge on Sirius. Whatever it was he didn't trust it. His thoughts were broken when a large cry came from outside.

Everyone in the room looked wildly around and finally their gaze landed outside. They were shocked as they looked through the large glass window. Large black figures were moving swiftly across the grounds and people seemed to be falling out of the sky either already dead or dying on impact. Since falling people didn't make any sense Remus knew that the falling men and women were the flying scouts. The Death Eaters were attacking Hogwarts.

The Order quickly got up and made for the large double doors only to be stopped by two men. Blocking the door was Alex and Lestat. "No one is getting out of here alive," Lestat sneered in a cold voice. Inside Remus chuckled at the thick accent that laced the sneer but pushed down the thought to more serious ones. Alex blocked the door but didn't say anything. It appeared that he was there against his will and although he was a Death Eater he wasn't very comfortable standing in front of a large group of intimidating people, threatening their lives.

"And what makes you think that your simple words will stop us?" Mad-Eye Moody asked in his gruff voice. Suddenly Harry was in the front of the room and Lestat's wand was pointed between his eyes while Alex was holding him down.

"You need Potter to win this war. Anyone moves and Potter can't help you," Lestat replied, sounding pleased with his quick thinking.

Cursing Albus' trust, Remus let all his terrified and worried thoughts go and tried to remember some of the spells the marauders had used for pranks that could possibly be helpful here. Then he remembered the perfect charm. They had used it in their sixth year on Lucius and Severus. It was Expeliarmis to a higher level. You could charm it on multiple people by adding or getting rid of a few words and instead of throwing them backwards and their wands dropping they were weighed down on the ground to heavy to get up and their wand would come straight to you. It had been invented and modified just for that prank. Summoning up his strength Remus silently whispered the spell. Before anyone knew what happened the two Death Eaters fell to the ground and their wands flew straight into Remus' hand. The Order moved quickly in to bind them as Harry stepped away. "Well done Remus," Albus said. "I knew that letting some of your pranks slip by might come in handy some day."

Remus smiled lightly and followed the rest of the Order outside. The halls were empty, as were most paintings except for the ones across from the windows. Every painting had, had its occupant leave it to crowd into paintings with views of the up coming battle. The Order walked briskly down through the halls and onto the field. The seventh and select sixth year students were gathered with the remaining teachers at the front doors awaiting the arrival of the order. The 26 members met up with the five solemn teachers and a little over 40 nervous students.

"All right everyone," the elderly headmaster began. "This could very well be the last war we have the Dark forces. Ron, you, Minerva and I will all protect and help Harry get to Voldemort. All Order members and teachers can attack his supporters, and students are to remain in groups of three the whole time. Good luck everyone, and please don't try to do anything impressive that might get you hurt or killed." Albus bowed his head along with the others, in a flash though every one was heading outside. Before Remus made it to the door he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to met the solemn face of the elderly headmaster. "Remus my boy, I know you want revenge on Bellatrix but please, don't get yourself killed to in the process. I'm sure that sometimes it may seem… tempting but please do your best to live through this battle. We all need you here, especially Hermione." With that the old man was out the door and onto the field.

He stood still for a moment and watched their forces line up on the grass. The bright, midday light streamed in around them making it impossible for him to see their faces. He though about Albus' words and sighed. He was right, he wanted revenge on Bellatrix very bad for helping to take away Lily and James and mostly for taking Sirius and putting him in Azkaban, then locking him up in the one place he hated most, and mostly for killing him. All these things he blamed her and her wretched master for and he was positively livid and ready to get at her. But when he thought of Hermione waiting nervously at the cottage for him and Harry who needed him, as he was the closest thing left to having a parent around and he was the last living true marauder he knew he couldn't get too cocky. Albus was right though, he did often want to die, just to be reunited with the ones he loved and still did, but he would see this through.

XXXX

Out on the lawn Remus was shocked momentarily at what he saw. Bodies already lay dead of both the Light and Dark side, and scattered around the field groups of people were matched up against each other, locked in battle. Screams of pain rose above the shouts of insults and curses chilling his blood. Frantic nurses and a guard scurried around to tend to the wounded that could be healed easily or removing the injured to hospitals by portkey. A small ring of black cloaked men stood around a dark figure. He could see Harry moving towards it with Ron, Minerva and Albus trailing close behind him, shielding him from all unwanted spells. A loud laugh that sounded so cruel it was almost a cackle met his ears and his eyes immediately locked onto the moving figure of Bellatrix Lestrange.

He could feel the adrenaline course through his veins as he strolled quickly to within shouting distance of her. "LESTRANGE!" He bellowed over the field. She turned to stare at him with her dark eyes. "WE HAVE A SCORE TO SETTLE!" She smirked maliciously and began to walk towards him, her wand at the ready. He quickly pulled his out and prepared himself to clear all thoughts of anything but the on coming battle. Setting aside his emotions he stood two feet away from her wand held at the ready. "This is just between us Bella, no calling for help if you think you need it. Just you and me in a fight to the death," he said just loud enough for her to hear.

"A pleasure Lupin," she said coolly. "On three then?"

He nodded as she began to count.

"One."

Remus raised his wand in front of him in a defensive and offensive position.

"Two."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remus' POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My mind cleared and I prepared my first spell to use. But before she got to three I was down on my knees, gasping for air. I felt thousands of invisible knives cutting into my skin and feet kicking the air out of my lungs. She had cast the Cruticus on me.

"Three, wolf," she said and gave a sadistic laugh while circling around me like a vulture. She pulled it off me and let me begin to catch my breath. She cast another spell and I rolled quickly to avoid the surely harmful blue light. I snatched my wand up from the ground and pointed it at her.

"Leviction!" I yelled. A purple beam hit her square in the chest and she put a hand up to her heart. The Leviction spell causes the opponent's heart rate to slow, making them drag and move slower. I took it off her before it made her heart stop completely. For some reason, that spell always took a lot out of me. I raised up my wand and muttered an incantation. Water trickled from the end of my wand. I raised it up and lapped it up like I would do as the wolf. Apparently my little water break was all Bellatrix needed to get back up and moving. A red flash off light hit my cheek and a small lined of blood slid down my face. Two more followed the first flash and soon I was kneeling on the ground with my cheek, arm and chest bleeding steadily.

"Well, well, well. It would seem that the wolf isn't quite as strong as he thinks he is," cackled the dark haired witch. She walked over and kicked me strongly in the ribs, just barely missing her previous cut and breaking a rib or two instead. I grunted in pain, hugging my arms around my chest. I grimaced and stumbled clumsily to my feet, picking my wand up as I went. She seemed slightly shocked that I could stand but not too worried. I blinked a few times and tried to remember that this was for revenge. I felt adrenaline course back through me and I raised up my wand.

I pointed it above my head. "Aquatist!" I called. A large pour of water came from my wand which I moved quickly, and froze the water. Just before the ice block hit the ground I caught it and slung it at Bella. It hit her square in the chest knocked all the air out of her lungs. She fell over backwards coughing and gasping for breath, the ice block sitting on her chest.

"Just cast it all ready wolf. We both know you want to so just hit me with the green light and I'll die then you'll be happy and blah."

I pulled out a small dagger from the collection Sirius left for me. I turned it in my hand. "No Bella I don't think I will. After all, you killed so many Muggles in the way of magic, it only seems suiting that you should die in the way of a muggle." Her eyes widened in realization of what I was about to do. "Goodbye Bellatrix, this one is for Sirius," I said just loud enough for her to hear over the roar of battle. I knelt down and shoved it into her heart.

I stood up in silence and looked across the field. It was scattered with dead bodies and the wounded. I got up just in time to see a green bolt of light shoot high up into the air. I panicked when it turned into the Dark Mark, thinking Harry was dead until the serpent slithered from the mouth of the skull and ate it in one bite. Then the smoke-snake exploded, shooting out and disappearing. A large roar of victory sounded and I knew the Dark Lord had finally been defeated. I smiled happily and ran as quickly as my wounds would let me towards the gates. I Apparated away quickly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No One's POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dumbledore saw Remus leave and quickly dropped the spells on the cottage, which he knew the younger man was going to, Ron and Harry where standing next to him, exhausted but unharmed. They began to make their way towards the gates, but were stopped by the elderly headmaster. When they looked at him questioningly he explained. "Let Remus go to her first. They need to see each other." The two young men nodded, looking a little put out. "I promise you can go to her in a few minutes. Just give them a chance to be reunited."

XXXX

Remus Apparated away from the house, only to find it visible to everyone again. He smiled lightly to himself, realizing what Dumbledore must have done. Walking as quietly as possible up to the small house he knocked heavily on the door.

XXXX

Hermione had been sitting in her room, reading, and hoping Remus would be back soon when she heard the knock. She jumped up and ran out of her room and down the hall before stopping herself. "We're no longer an anxious schoolgirl of 12 Hermione, slow down," she told herself out loud. Using all of her self-control she walked slowly towards the door. She opened it to see a bloody and beaten, but all-in-all happy Remus Lupin. She stood, paralyzed in the doorway for a moment before jumping forward into his arms.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "Easy love," he chuckled trying to ignore the sting in his ribs.

"You're hurt aren't you," she said, not really asking but telling.

"Yes, just a few scrapes and a broken rib or two. Nothing to bad."

"Nothing to bad!" Hermione exclaimed, hardly believing her ears. She began unbuttoning the remains of his shirt and gasped and the blood. "I'll be right back," she said, running off to her room. She returned quickly with her wand. "This might hurt a little." She pointed her wand at his ribs and after a small cracking sound and a small gasp from Remus his ribs were healed.

"Where on earth did you learn that?" He asked amazed. He had known she was an intelligent witch but this was over the top.

"I've been sitting practically alone in a house for a week. I had some time."

"You're amazing Hermione," he said, wrapping her tightly in his arms. Pulling back slightly he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. As the savored the return of their companions they failed to hear the shuffle of feet. A small cough made them separate.

"Well, well, I guess the wolf finally found his mate. I assume it's to late to advise the girl to leave," sneered Severus Snape, Potions Master, and Greasy Git.

Remus just smiled. "Thank you for that advice Severus but I think we're okay. By the way, Dumbledore sent an owl, that met me on the way, you can leave."

One of the first smiles either had ever seen graced the face of the Potions Master as he left to gather his things. Hermione smiled. "Did you really get an owl?" She asked suspiciously.

Remus smiled. "Of course not, but I'm here now and if he doesn't leave then I will have to kill him."

"Oh really now?" She asked, snaking her arms up around his neck. Before he had a chance to answer she tilted his head down and brought him into a passionate kiss. Remus sighed as he brought his arms around the small of her back, bringing her closer. He let his hand massage it making her moan under him. Taking the opportunity of her parting lips his tongue slid in her mouth.

"Think we should come back later mate?" A voice said from the door.

The two jumped apart, blushing slightly. Harry and Ron laughed wickedly at the guilty looks on their faces. The two were dirty and exhausted but perfectly unharmed. Hermione squealed and rushed forward. "I'm so glad you are okay, I thought something horrible happened."

Harry laughed. "Oh no. Nothing bad happened. Voldemort's gone Mione."

Hermione stared wide-eyed at him. "He's what?"

"He's gone Mione. Harry and I got rid of him. Well I'll admit Harry did a lot more than I did but still, he's gone," Ron said, helping out his friend.

"So that's why you're so beaten up," she said, smiling back at Remus,

"Yeah, I had some business to take care of with Bellatrix and we all know she doesn't play fair," Remus said nonchalantly.

"So the war's over? No more fighting? No more death?" She asked making sure it was real. The three men nodded. "Thank Merlin," she said quietly. Remus stepped up behind her and planted a small kiss on her lips.

"What do you say we celebrate?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FIN

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: It's finally the end. Everything is resolved and lots of fluff in this chapter to. What more do you want in a chapter. I mean there was Remus as the wolf, meeting up with some old characters, fighting, magic, fluff, and everything was resolved. Oh, I now what was missing. You probably wanted me to get this up a lot faster than I did. Very, very sorry about that. I just had a really hard time writing it because I wanted it to be an excellent and long last chapter. Thanks so much to every one who reviewed my story and feel free to review some more! I hope you liked it.

Thanks to:

Mithril-Moony, okabacha, megzzy6688, Rane2920072, jaded emerald, Alenor, Aljinon, beckers, WrinBaka, Dracula5555, Violetfury, Sunshinenn, liz, FlairVerona, Albino Redneck, gizmama, SarahN-89, DRUNKEN LANDLORD, dani, pureangel, Remusgrl01, SiriusJamesRemus'sgirl, TruMiracleLuv, Gywnn-Potter, CharmedLeoLvr, Lucidshard, CandyMoon, S. A. Dickon, sportzgrl627, Phoebe Holly, Jaezi, blue-fuzzy, Kaydeek, ArwenLumos, wyldcat, avocado75

Thanks a million. If you reviewed and you're not on there I'm soooo sorry, I just went through and copy and pasted all the pen names so I could have missed one.

Thanks again!

3 The Meaning Of Haste 3


End file.
